Black Ties And Blue Silk
by inklovealways
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are each others perfect match...but when they are involved in a car accident that causes Kurt to lose ten months of memories, can love bring back what was lost?
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN GLEE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM***

**Part 1**

A pair of motherly green eyes scrutinized Blaine's face. It was the umpteenth time that he had been told to stop pacing and sit down so he could be checked over. There was nothing unfriendly about the portly nurse standing before him; she was perfectly unmenacing from her plain brown hair to her sturdy black shoes, but Blaine found himself hating her with every fibre of his being. It was she that wasn't letting him see Kurt, she that was making him sit in the sterile waiting room without telling him how Kurt was. He didn't care about the cuts on his forehead and arms, they were giving him no pain, and so what if his curly black hair was matted with blood. Blaine didn't care about himself. He only cared about Kurt.

"You really need to get those seen to Mr Anderson." She said in a soothing voice.

"I will once you tell me why no one is giving me any information about my boyfriend." He tried to say it politely but it came out as an angry snarl.

"You need to stop thinking about Mr Hummel at the moment and let me clean up your face."

"Don't tell me what to do! He is my fucking boyfriend and I want to see him!" Blaine's voice rose with every passing word until he was shouting at the poor nurse.

"Mr Anderson you need to calm down. A doctor will be out as soon as there is news." And giving him once last disdainful look, she began to clean his wounds.

Giving in to the nurses gentle hands, Blaine slumped over defeated. He didn't want to close his eyes. He didn't want to think. He knew what was waiting for him in the blackness.

Kurt's screams fill his ears. Glass is flying everywhere. Blood clouds his vision. The screech of metal on metal rings through the air. Blaine watches in horror as Kurt's body is flung forwards and engulfed by the black monster.

"Blaine." Kurt whimpers.

"_Blaine."_

"_Blaine."_

"Blaine!" Someone was shaking him roughly. Blaine opened his eyes, realising that it was just a flashback. Burt's face swam before him. Blaine was crying, great heaving broken sobs.

"Blaine, hey, hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Burt enveloped him in a hug, pulling him close.

"It's my fault… It's all my fault… It should have been me… No one will tell me anything… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He managed to gasp through his tears.

"Bullshit Blaine, it wasn't your fault. That driver was hammered. And you being in that room wouldn't solve anything. Calm down. It'll be okay." Burt said softly, beckoning to Carole to take over the hugging.

Blaine somehow regained control over himself during being passed over to Carole. He looked around, seeing Finn pacing around in a circle with his arms crossed and Rachel crying silently beside him.

Everyone was silent for the next twenty minutes; each praying for news of Kurt and trying to comfort each other. Guilt tore through Blaine while watching Burt questioning every passing hospital worker about his son. No matter what he said, Blaine knew it was his fault.

He shouldn't have stopped for coffee, he and Kurt then wouldn't have been rushing to school and they wouldn't have went through the amber light. Even though he knew that he hadn't broken any driving rules – he had been at perfect liberty to go through the changing light – if he hadn't, that beast of a truck wouldn't have ploughed into the side of his car and Kurt wouldn't been in surgery.

He felt like screaming, he wanted it to be him that was in there with broken ribs and a fractured skull. Kurt was an amazing, good, pure, kind person and he didn't deserve this. Blaine had lied, cheated and was a disappointment. He deserved this, not Kurt.

"Hey man, stop it." Finn laid a hand on his shoulder and thumped down into the seat beside him.

"Stop what?" Blaine cleared his throat when his words came out an octave higher than usual.

"Beating yourself up. I can tell you are. This will probably not make a bit of difference to whatever twisted guilt you're feeling right now but honestly man it wasn't your fault. That dude in the other car was drunk. Like intoxicated. You didn't break a rule, it's all on him. Kurt's going to be okay. But for when we get news you really need to get it together, you don't want him to see you like this."

Finn seemed almost breathless after his speech and was scuffing his shoes against the floor embarrassed but Blaine knew he meant every word. He was shocked by the outburst but glad that Finn was speaking sense into him. He did need to get it together.

Not knowing whether to hug him or not, Blaine tapped him on the back in thanks and started to wipe his eyes, "Thanks Finn."

Rachel came over at that point and gave Blaine a squeeze, "It'll be okay."

However much Blaine wanted to crawl into a hole and cry himself to oblivion, he had to be strong for Burt. For Carole. For Finn. For Rachel. And most importantly for Kurt. Kurt was all that mattered.

Excusing himself to go to the toilets, he walked away from the party of couples and into the nearest rest room. He stared unbelievingly at his reflection.

It didn't look like the normal, dapper Blaine at all. His hair was disgustingly caked in blood. His sweater and jeans were ripped and would be thrown out as soon as possible. Cuts and bruises covered every available surface of skin. And his eyes…they were swollen, puffy and haunted. Shaking his head in despair, he grabbed a roll of toilet paper and tried to make himself resemble a human being.

When he felt at least somewhat normal, he exited back out into the waiting room again. The four faces that greeted him were full of pain, shock and disappointment.

"What? What happened? Kurt! Where's Kurt? What's wrong? Where is he? Someone tell me!" he wailed frantically.

"Blaine he's out of surgery." Carole began quietly, glancing at Burt who seemed unable to form words.

"That's good isn't it? He's okay?"

"In a way honey yes."

"In a way?" He echoed quietly, "What do you mean?"

Carole fixed her eyes on him, and said softly, "He's out of surgery, but there were some complications. They fixed his ribs. But he's in a coma."

A coma.

_Coma._

The word swirled in Blaine's mind. He didn't remember his knees giving way, but he found himself on the floor.

Carole ran over to him and murmured, "Sweetie it doesn't have to be a bad thing. We just need him to wake up."

"And when will he?" Blaine asked completely brokenly.

"The doctors don't know. He suffered a lot of damage to his head. It might be an hour, a day, a month." Carole stopped, hating what she was about to say, "Honey, he might not wake up."

A scream escaped his lips. He couldn't bear this. Kurt couldn't be in a coma. It had to be some stupid, sick nightmare. But Blaine couldn't hide behind childish wishes. He had to be strong. For Kurt.

Who was in a coma.

The small composure Blaine had found snapped and he turned into a ball of stabbing emotions, wailing and crying.

"Blaine. BLAINE GET A GRIP! GET UP! MOVE!" Arms were yanking at him, Blaine realised Finn and Burt were trying to tackle him into a seat.

"Blaine everyone is upset but you can't just break. You need to get control or I will send you home. I'm his father, I won't have you making a fool of yourself." Burt said sternly.

But Blaine couldn't, wouldn't control his pain. Carole was sitting sobbing, Finn had his arm around her and Rachel who was looking around unsure of what to do, but he didn't care if he made them upset or uncomfortable. His boyfriend, the first boy – possibly the only – that Blaine had ever loved could potentially be as good as dead.

His pain sawed through him like a blunt knife, ripping away all that was sane.

A sharp crack sounded and warmth spread to his cheeks. Blinking, Blaine recognised the dull pain of a slap. Burt stood with his hands at his sides, staring at Blaine, "Blaine I know you care about him, I know how much this is hurting you. But you need to control yourself."

Blaine shook his head dejectedly, "Kurt…I can't…hurts…Kurt."

"I know. I know. But if you can get it together they are going to let us see him. But I won't let you in there until I know you won't throw yourself on my son and hurt him."

See Kurt. Be with Kurt.

Using every last drop of his strength, he pushed away the tidal wave of emotions that was trying to engulf him and pulled himself back to reality. He needed to see Kurt, needed it more than air.

"I'm trying. It's so hard. I love him so much Burt, you need to know that. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He gripped the front of Burt's chequered shirt.

"Shhh, Blaine it's okay. It's not your fault. I know you love him. I do too."

"I need to see him. To tell him how sorry I am."

"Shhh, come on."

Burt kept whispering encouragements along the corridors to Kurt's room. Oh God, he was in Intensive Care. This was serious.

"Wait, Burt wait. I can't do this. I can't see him like that. Broken." Blaine slumped against the wall outside his room, cursing at his own fear.

"You're broken too Blaine. Maybe seeing him will fix you. Maybe you can fix each other." Burt said simply. He held out hand slowly, waiting for Blaine to take it.

Deep breath Blaine. You can do this.

Taking Burt's hand, he followed him into the hospital room. It was normal, it had a bed, a chair, a window. Blaine drunk in each of the insignificant features of the room, trying to stall looking at the body in the middle of the room. Then, once he had counted the number of tiles on the floor, he locked eyes on his boyfriends body.

His eyes were closed. A blue bed sheet was covering his small body. His left leg and arm were in casts. His head was bandaged, locks of Kurt's shiny brown hair poking through the bottom. Blaine noted all of these with reasonable acceptance. He could have fooled himself into believing his boyfriend was merely sleeping.

But when he heard Burt's giant sob, Blaine couldn't help the tears that ran down his face. He walked slowly over to the side of Kurt's bed. A drip was attached to his arm and a monitor was bleeping mechanically, telling him that Kurt was still alive in there somewhere.

He touched Kurt's face softly, his skin was warm to touch which Blaine found extremely strange. Kurt should have then placed his hand on top of his and muttered some cheeky remark.

He waited for it to happen. Waited for his eyes to open and a smile to spread out on his face. In every corny film he had watched it always happened. And then the main characters shared a kiss.

But nothing happened. The only sounds were Burt's cries and the heart monitor. Kurt didn't move.

Letting his tears fall, Blaine sunk into the chair and cradled Kurt's hand to his chest. There was nothing left to do but wait.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_Blaine's Diary_

_I feel so lost. Kurt's been 'sleeping' for two weeks now, not getting worse, but not getting any better either. I've been reading to him, those fashion magazines that he loves so much. I've even sung to him. I keep waiting for him to open his beautiful eyes and say something, anything, but it never happens. He's right there in front of me but I know he really isn't. Can he hear me? Is anything I do making a difference? At school I'm trying to hold it together, I've only been at McKinnley for a month and I don't want them thinking I need Kurt with me. But I do. I need him back so bad. I need to hear him teasing Mercedes about Sam or singing songs with Rachel. I need to hug him and feel him hold me back. I miss him so much. I don't know how much more I can take. And Burt's suffering so much to, and I can't seem to help him. Finn's been great though, I didn't think we could be friends but I know he's there if I need him. He's really stepped it up for Kurt – who he calls his brother now. I thought I'd be able to handle this, I thought I was strong. But Kurt's the strong one. He makes me better. I need him back. Give me him back._

* * *

><p>Walking into Glee club two weeks later, Finn watched silently as Blaine finished scribbling and dejectedly shoved the brown leather notebook back into his shoulder bag. He looked terrible; stubble covered his chin, his eyes were ringed with dark lines and Finn knew Kurt would shudder in horror if he could see what Blaine was wearing. But then again, Finn couldn't blame him for looking so worn out. All he seemed to do was come to school and go to the hospital to sit at Kurt's bedside.<p>

Finn knew how hard it must be for him; Blaine had only transferred here a month ago and without Kurt, he was lost. Hurt tore through Finn everyday too, Kurt was his brother after all, but he had Rachel to help him through. And he had realised that he had to be the strong one, for his mom and for Burt. Burt's heart was breaking every time he looked at Kurt, so it was up to Finn to keep everybody sane and keep them hoping.

"Hey Blaine, you okay?" Finn said, walking over to sit beside him.

"The same as usual. Just waiting." He didn't even look up, just sat fiddling with his wristband. It was worse than Finn thought, he looked almost ready to give up on all hope.

"It could be any day now. Keep your chin up."

* * *

><p>Blaine knew Finn was just trying to cheer him up, but he didn't want to hear it. He was somehow managing to keep it together at school and putting on a semblance of normality for his new friends. But it was so hard. It was like being in a cold shower constantly numbing all of your senses, like being awake in the middle of the night not knowing if the sun would come back again, like he had been stripped of his identity. Because that was what Kurt was; warmth, sunshine and soul. He made Blaine better. He had saved him. And he wasn't here.<p>

His fist tightened upon his bag strap and he felt the strongest urge to lash out at someone, anyone. He was so fucking angry. Why had the universe done this to Kurt? Why did it have to take him away from Blaine? Why wouldn't he just fucking wake up?

"Blaine!" Mr Shue said sharply, awakening him from dark thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you asking?" Blaine asked quietly, trying to control his rage.

"Kurt's dad just called. You and Finn need to go to the hospital." Mr Shue was smiling at him, Blaine looked around and saw the delighted smiles on the rest of the clubs faces.

"Kurt woke up man!" Finn cheered, wrestling him into a bear hug.

"Kurt's awake?" Blaine stuttered, unable to believe it.

Rachel and Mercedes laughed, tears leaking down their faces and Puck and Lauren were hugging, so were Brittany and Santana. "Yes, Blaine." Quinn answered smiling.

And just like that, all the anger and pain and hurt seeped away. Shining and pure happiness filled the space in Blaine's heart. Kurt was awake. Awake!

He wanted to hug everyone, dance and sing for joy, but there was no time. He grabbed Finn's empty hand and bolted out of the door, barking out a quick goodbye.

"Come on Finn, hurry up. Kurt's waiting for us."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this story to their favourties :D it means loads that you are liking this (i honestly didn't expect much from it) but thank you so, so much! you are all wonderful, wonderful people3!**

**Part 3**

(Kurt's coma)

It was warm. And then it was cold. He could see the darkness but he was surrounded in light. One moment the place was filled with colour, the brightest blues and deepest reds he'd ever seen and the next everything was black and white. He felt giddy and joyful but wanted to hide and was filled with nausea.

Kurt had never felt stranger in his life. He knew he had a body, he was looking down at his naked self, but his mind felt free at the same time. He tried walking. And found that he could. He tried to figure out where he was, he hadn't seen anything like this on earth in his lifetime before. Imagine a valley, with sweeping trees and a clear lake, everywhere covered with flowers. And then picture it through a crystal and that's almost what Kurt was seeing. Everything was shining and beautiful and it made him want to cry. But just as he thought he was used to it, something would change – the colour, the light or the temperature and he was overwhelmed with beauty again.

He never wanted to leave this place. Kurt could stay here forever; he knew that he wouldn't need anything else to survive, this place would do it for him. He sat down in the long grass and fell contently to sleep.

* * *

><p>'I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish didn't do. But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know.'<p>

Kurt awoke sharply to the sound of a strong, clear voice singing. Kurt thought his heart would burst from the perfection of it. The voice soared through the air and wrapped around Kurt like a solid object, warm and comforting.

'I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is you.'

Kurt stood up and spun around, trying to locate the source of the music. Behind him stood a boy, no a man. Or was it a boy. Kurt couldn't be sure what age he was for he looked timeless and young at the same time. His eyes were deep hazel, like pools of melted chocolate, that shone in the dazzling sunlight.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday, and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away and be the one that catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear."

The boy kept moving towards Kurt while singing in his gorgeously sinful voice. He ran a hand through dark curls that danced in the breeze. He was smiling at Kurt and Kurt felt himself smiling back.

He didn't know who this boy was, but Kurt knew in his heart that he loved him. And it wasn't scary or strange because he accepted that this place had made him a partner, an equal, someone to share this beauty with.

"I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is you" the boy sang to him now, looking directly into Kurt's eyes.

"And the reason is you." Kurt answered, his higher voice melding perfectly with the shorter boy's.

"And the reason is you." He took Kurt's hand in his own and laughed quietly.

"And the reason is you." Kurt sang breathlessly.

"I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know."

And then they were singing together, "I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is you. I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you."

Both rosy cheeked and out of breath, they stared at each other, right into each others souls. He was beautiful inside as well Kurt noted. He loved this boy from the very core of himself.

They kissed, like a couple who had been together forever. It was sweet and innocent and totally full of love.

"Wake up Kurt." The boy whispered in his ear.

"What?" he asked confused, he was awake. He was standing with the love of his life. How could he be sleeping.

"You need to wake up. Wake up." He was slipping away from Kurt, fading away in to the wind.

"No! Come back. No! Wait! Don't go!" Kurt wailed clutching at thin air.

"Wake up."

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Rushing down the hallway to Kurt's room reminded Blaine strangely of the fateful day he and Kurt met; running down the hallway that first day at Dalton. Because somewhere inside of him he had known that when they were running that it was the start of something amazing, something special and hopeful. So even with Finn huffing behind him, Blaine ran like his future depended on it.

"Blaine wait! Just one minute! Blaine!" Burt stopped Blaine outside Kurt's door.

He came screeching to a stop, red faced and breathless Blaine asked, "Yes?"

"Kurt's awake but he's a little different." Burt started slowly.

"Different? What do you mean different?"

"The doctor said that because of where he hit his head that this is totally normal."

"What's totally normal?" Blaine queried exasperated. Didn't anyone understand that it was torture to be this close to Kurt and not getting to see him?

Burt shook his head and said carefully, "Kurt's not remembering everything. The doctor said that he's suffering some memory loss. He doesn't remember the car crash. He's still a bit out of it. He's fragile."

"So I won't talk about the car crash Burt, I'll be sensible, please just let me see him." Blaine pleaded.

Burt opened the door and allowed Blaine to walk in first.

The room looked just like it had yesterday when Blaine had been kicked out by a nurse at midnight. Apart from one small thing. Instead of lying motionless, Kurt was propped up on his pillows staring out of the window absently. Blaine had to stop himself from laughing with joy.

The sun bloomed through the window, catching the silhouette of Kurt's perfect nose and the twinkle of his blue eyes. Blaine wanted to hold him forever and never let anything bad happen to him again. He would protect Kurt and keep him safe.

Blaine dropped his bag on the ground, unable to hold anything, breathing was proving difficult at that point. Kurt glanced around at the thud and stared at Blaine astonished. His amazing blue eyes filled with recognition, love and something Blaine couldn't place – was that fear?

"You?" Kurt asked softly.

* * *

><p>It was him. The boy he loved. From his scruffy curls to his perfect lips and those gorgeous tanned hands that had held Kurt's so safely. The boy from his dream world.<p>

But how? How could he be standing there in front of him, hope and joy radiating from his pores, when he was a figment of Kurt's comatose mind? It was impossible.

* * *

><p>Blaine's heart melted and he rushed to the side of Kurt's bed, forgetting Burt's advice, "Me. I'm here. I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm never leaving you okay, I'm here."<p>

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he reached out to trace the side of Blaine's face. Tears were flowing from Blaine's eyes and Kurt wiped one away gently.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a small voice.

Blaine shook his head in amazement and frustration at the naïve boy before him, "Why? Because I'm so sorry. Because I'm happy. God I've missed you Kurt. I'm sorry about the accident. I'm so…" He faltered realising too late the mistake he had made. But Blaine couldn't take it, he couldn't put into words what he was feeling.

"Why are you sorry? What accident? Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

_ Who are you?_

It took Kurt literally five seconds to break Blaine's heart. The hope that was coursing through Blaine's veins and making him soar with happiness, came crashing down around him.

Burt had said he didn't remember the accident, that Kurt had memory loss. But Blaine hadn't thought Kurt would forget him. No! How could he have forgotten him?

"Kurt don't be silly. It's me. It's Blaine." He reached for one of Kurt's hands, but Kurt pulled it away scared. Blaine gasped at the unrecognition in Kurt's eyes.

"Who are you? You were there. In my dream. No. It can't be real. Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Kurt's voice was filled with confusion and pain. He didn't understand why the boy – this Blaine - from his dream was standing before him with tears in his eyes. How did Blaine know who he was?<p>

What had he forgotten, or more importantly who had he forgotten?

The doctors calm words filled his mind, "You might had some trouble remembering things about the last couple of months, you hit your head pretty hard, but don't worry with some counselling there's not reason why you shouldn't begin to remember it again."

So obviously Blaine was a part of his life – a big part considering the broken look on his face. Who was he?

Kurt looked around, searching for help from his dad and Finn – why was Finn here?

And why did Burt have his arm around him?

Like a dad?

Then a thought struck him; had his dad gotten married and he'd forgotten? He didn't remember a wedding but Finn was standing there looking all protective and maybe they were step brothers now. Oh god, had he really forgotten his own dad's wedding? Kurt tried to think back but everything became fuzzy, as if cotton wool was covering images that were struggling to get through. His head began to pound and he gripped it in pain.

"Kurt! Kurt what's wrong?" the boy – Blaine, Kurt corrected himself – asked worry filling his eyes.

"I'm just trying to remember. It hurts. Who are you?" Kurt said beseechingly, he wanted, needed, someone to explain what had happened from the wedding to this car crash he had been in. And although he had no idea what Blaine had been in his life, he couldn't push away the feelings of love and safety that he had felt with Blaine in his dream. Kurt wanted to erase the pain that was etched across his face, he wanted to make him smile. He wanted to make Blaine happy.

* * *

><p>"I'm…I'm Blaine Anderson, you know f-from Dalton…you're b-b-bo-" but Blaine couldn't finish because it was too difficult. Kurt really didn't remember him and Blaine knew that it was through no fault of Kurt's, it was his fault. Blaine had caused this, caused the memories to go. Blaine backed away and sunk into a heap by the window.<p>

"Kurt you can't be serious." Finn spoke finally, leaving the doorframe to take Blaine's vacated spot.

"What? I don't understand. Someone has to explain this to me." Kurt's voice was filled with worry and he kept darting unsure looks in Blaine's direction.

"What do you remember Kurt?" Worry lines covered Burt's forehead.

"The last thing ?" Kurt screwed his face up, and Blaine had to force himself to stay on the floor and not jump up and kiss his cute nose, "Uhh doing Rocky Horror at Glee and you and Carole dancing around the living room with pieces of my costume on. Dad did the two of you get married?"

Burt closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he knew how hard the next few weeks were going to be already, "Yes Kurt, we got married. Glee club sang, you orginised it. It was beautiful. Do you really not remember anything after Rocky Horror?"

"No. Dad I'm scared. What did I forget?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

_It felt like nothing. Nothing around him. Nothing above or beneath him. Nothing within him._

_Three words haunted Blaine._

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

* * *

><p>Finn pulled on Blaine's arm and gently – well as gently as a guy like him could – helped him into the back of Burt's car.<p>

"You'll stay at ours tonight okay Blaine. Your car is at school and anyway I'm not letting you drive like this. I've already called your mother, she wasn't happy about it mind you but she agreed in the end. You're staying with us tonight." Burt said soothingly to Blaine, speaking slowly as if to a child.

Because right now Blaine was childlike in the sense that he couldn't speak anything more than 'yes' and 'no'. When Burt looked into his eye's through the mirror he saw no trace of the vibrant, bright and loveable boy that his son had fallen in love with. What he saw looking back sent shivers down his spine. He was almost dead about the eyes. Looking at Burt but not actually seeing him. Blaine Anderson, for that moment, was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt flinched away from him. <em>

"_Dad I'm scared"_

_Who are you?_

* * *

><p>"They might be a bit big for you because well uhh you're kinda uhh smaller than me. But it beats the silky ones Ku-" Finn stopped mid-name at the fresh wave of pain that washed over Blaine's face.<p>

Not knowing whether to hug him or not, he slipped the pair of pyjama's into Blaine's empty hands and gestured for him to pick a room, "The spare bedroom is right down there or you can sleep in Ku- uhh his room if you want."

However broken he was, Finn saw how touched Blaine was by his offer by the small smile that pulled at his lips. Finn patted him on the back and as he thumped away to go back downstairs, he heard Kurt's door close softly. The door didn't completely muffle the sound of the agonising sob he heard from it's new occupant.

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought we were."<em>

"_Blaine Warbler, will you go to junior prom with me?"_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Finn found Burt hunched over a recipe book in the kitchen. His mom whispered something in Burt's ear, kissed him on the cheek and left the room, pausing to give Finn a squeeze good night. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and was just about to say good night when he heard the <em>snap!<em> of the book closing and a great, shuddering moan come from Burt.

"Burt, what – uhh…" but Burt silenced him in hug that seemed like he needed Finn to hang on to or he was going to fall apart. But Finn didn't want this. He didn't want to deal with it right now. He couldn't talk about Kurt. Not yet.

"God, Finn I don't want this for him. He's going to have to go through everything again. It's not fair." Burt wailed, he'd held it together for the car ride home because Blaine needed someone strong, but now he needed to get it out. And Finn couldn't leave him. Burt was, well, the closest thing he had to a dad now.

Then it hit him.

Kurt really didn't remember anything. He still thought that Finn was the idiotic homophobe who had called him, well the thing he wished he'd never said. All of the wedding, his song to Kurt…he didn't remember it. Finn wasn't his brother.

"Oh shit! He won't…no he's still my brother…Kurt." And Finn was clinging on to Burt. Neither of them were the overly affectionate type but right then they were both consumed by grief over the sarcastic, talented, adorable boy that has brought the two together.

_Thud!_

They both turned quickly to see Blaine crumpled at the bottom of the stairs clutching one of Kurt's navy blue silk pyjama tops. There were tear stains covering it and he was cradling it to his chest.

"It smells like him." He said croakily.

Finn was Kurt's brother, he knew he was and Kurt would remember it eventually. But Blaine? Finn had seen first hand the blankness in Kurt's eyes when he looked at Blaine, none of the love or proudness that was usually there. Right now, no matter how bad it hurt for him, Blaine was the one that needed comfort.

Burt seemed to sense it too and they both went over to sit beside Blaine on the stairs. No words were said because really they weren't needed.

After a while Burt stood up and strectched out, "You know Kurt's going to kill you for those marks." he whispered, pointing at Blaine's tears on the shirt.

Blaine let out a low, throaty chuckle and said, "I know, I remember how he ripped me apart for knocking that shampoo of his down his new towels."

"You didn't waste his shampoo did you? How are you still alive?" Finn gaped at him.

And then it wasn't all so painful anymore, they were laughing about the headstrong and sometimes totally silly moments that Kurt had had. Although none of them would admit it, it felt good to laugh about the good moments.

"We'll get him back boys. We will."

* * *

><p>Losing your memory was not something Kurt would recommend. Learning the past ten months of his life from his father – and unhelpful snippets from Finn – was a strange experience to say the least. It was like hearing about another life, because really he couldn't remember living it.<p>

And when Kurt was told he would begin to remember things, he didn't think that he wouldn't get said memories in chronological order. Now two weeks after waking up, he was trying to sift through his life with jumbled up images and scenes in his head.

So sitting in his therapist's – Dr Ashlee - office for the third time since waking up, it really wasn't any wonder why Kurt was being snappy with her.

"Kurt can you run me through what you've remembered so far again?" she said calmly, with only five more minutes of the session to go.

"Like I said before, my dad's horrific dancing down the aisle, singing with Rachel Berry in New York, David Karofsky shoving me into the lockers at school and Finn buying some god awful clothes at the mall with me." Kurt sighed impatiently, just wanting to get out of here. He was allowed home today and he was so looking forward to using decent hair products. His hair was definitely lacking shine.

"And how do you feel about those things?" Kurt looked into the aging face of the woman across from him. She was pretty and well dressed, but Kurt found her annoying as hell.

"How do you thing I feel?" He said sarcastically.

"I don't know Kurt. Why don't you tell me?" she said smiling innocently, ignoring the boy's defensive attitude.

"Well how do you think it feels having to relive bullying all over again, even if people are telling you the bully has changed. I can feel his meaty hands all over me again. The way his lips spat out the word's 'I'll kill you'. Him ki-", he swallowed, he knew somehow that the way David Karofsky's lips pressed against him was just something he wasn't to share, and corrected himself quickly, "Killing me was just a threat but it still gets to me even now. And I feel this sympathy for him. Because he's 'changed'. But I can't remember it and it's just so frustrating."

Dr Ashlee didn't give away any emotions, just scribbled something down on her notepad and gestured for Kurt to continue.

He took in a shaky breath and finished with, "It's great getting bits from dad's wedding though, I can tell he's so happy. I just wish I could remember more about Finn from that day. And I don't know how in the world it happened but from what I remember, a friendship with Rachel could be kind of amazing. She is truly a phenomenal singer. And I won't even go there with Finn's choice of clothes…"

She laughed at that as the timer went off, "Okay, well thank you Kurt. I think we're slowly making progress."

"Yeah, slowly." Kurt muttered and she smiled again.

"I know it's hard and confusing for you. But it will get better. Once you're back at home and school, familiar little things will trigger your memories more than some plain hospital room. You'll be back to yourself with time," she paused, "and some coconut conditioner."

Kurt giggled and shook her outstretched hand. Then, just on an impulse he asked, "And Blaine? When will I remember him?"

She looked at him thoughtfully, she knew how much courage it took Kurt to ask her that, "I honestly don't know Kurt. Maybe spending time with him will put pieces in place. Have you seen him again?"

He looked at his feet so she couldn't see how much it hurt him, "Not since I woke up."

"Give it time." She supplied, placing her hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Dr. Ashlee." Kurt said softly. He turned quickly and exited, wiping roughly at the tears forming in his eyes.

He was going to have to learn how to suck it up, because school was on Monday. A part of Kurt wanted to confront Blaine about his absence, and the other part just wanted to hide away from him until he really knew who Blaine was.

He couldn't hide from him though. He'd see Blaine on his first day back. And all of his friends. He missed Mercedes so much!

And even with thought of warm smiles from his Cede's waiting for him, he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't whole.

* * *

><p><em> Blaine's Diary<em>

_ He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember Dalton. He doesn't remember Karofsky. He doesn't remember Regionals. He doesn't remember prom. He doesn't remember New York. He doesn't remember me transferring. He doesn't remember me._

_ I sound like a bloody broken record._

_ It's been two weeks now since Kurt woke up. I haven't visited since that first day. I can't. I want to, I want to hold him and kiss him, smell him and touch him, feel his heart beat against my palm, but when I seen the look of blankness on his face and the scared way he flinched away from me, I just can't go back there. I'm a stranger to Kurt and I think it hurts him to see me be so in love with him and he can't remember. I sat there in a heap while Burt explained what had happened. It was agony watching Kurt here about Karofsky's bullying, it was like I was seeing it happen all over again. And he cried about missing his dad's wedding, and about regional's and national's. Burt didn't leave anything out and, with help from Finn, Kurt basically got ten months of information in an hour. I didn't speak. Not even when Burt was telling him about Dalton. I knew it would make it harder for Kurt, the looks he kept giving me were torturous. I don't know what to do anymore. _

_ It was nice spending time with the Hudson-Hummel's that night though. I know I've still got them even if Kurt doesn't remember me._

_ I'll see him on Monday though. I can't hide away from him forever. I'll see him at school. God, how am I going to take his perfection when I'm not allowed to touch him. I didn't ever think I'd be one of those boys who's lives stopped when not around their partners, but that's what I'm becoming. Did I just call Kurt my partner? Fuck, I love him so much. _

_I love you Kurt._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - all the parts in italics are what Blaine is thinking...i didn't think he'd be having coherent thoughts, just little snippets were all that were distinguishable, just thought i'd make that clear :D thank you again to everyone reading this, you guys make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : I'm so sorry that it's taken this long to update but i do have a valid excuse, it was my birthday last week, plus i got my exam results and i had a birthday party so i was kind of away from my laptop. But here you go! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing - i love reviews so please leave me some :D - and favouriting/alerting this story. It means so much, i honestly didn't think I'd get anything like this. So thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7<strong>

"We need to sing a song for Kurt. To show him how much we've missed him." Rachel said seriously, standing in front of the glee club on Friday afternoon.

And for once no one in the club groaned at what she'd said. Everyone missed Kurt. Blaine felt fierce proudness rise up in his chest at the thought of his beautiful boyfriend touching the lives of the students in that room. He really had a family here. And he was a part of it – a welcomed part – because of Kurt.

"But what song? It needs to be..", Finn struggled to find the right word.

"Epic." Santana supplied.

Tina added, "And moving."

"Amazing, just like him." Everyone nodded at Mercedes comment.

"So what song?"

Silence followed Finn's words as everyone racked their brains for the perfect song. Looking around at the expressions on their faces Blaine realised that he wasn't alone in his pain. He and Finn hadn't told anyone else about Kurt's memory loss apart from the Glee Club and he knew now that they were going to do everything they could to get the Kurt they knew and loved back. They had memories of Kurt too.

Blaine stood up and faced them, "I have one…"

* * *

><p>And it was with one last fix of his hair that Kurt climbed gracefully out of Finn's truck and glanced up at the monumental task he was facing. Walking back down those hallways. Going back to classes. Going back to Glee Club.<p>

Blaine.

"You ready Kurt?" Finn asked him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Kurt shrugged out from under him, he was still trying to get used to Finn being his brother. Hurt flashed over Finn's face but it quickly disappeared as he smiled and said, "You'll be fine. You'll kill it like always," and nudged him forwards and up the McKinnley steps.

_I hope so…_

* * *

><p>"…you catch One Tree Hill last night, it was…"<p>

"…Friday night at Breadstixx's?..."

"…he is such an asshole, I mean three thousand words on…"

Kurt was buffeted by random pieces of conversations while being shoved along the corridors. Finn had gotten separated from him somewhere around the jock's lockers and honestly Kurt kind of missed the quite safety that he had resonated. It all seemed so overwhelming but he relished in being around the familiar faces. Small smiles from group of girls in his French class and a high-five from Jake in English.

_Wait did that just happen…? Maybe things had changed at McKinnley._

"'Sup Hummel." Growled a voice from behind him.

_Or maybe not._

Twirling around, he was faced with the walking mountain that was David Karofsky. He was holding a slushy.

"Do it then. Get it over with." Kurt said defiantly, pulling his bag behind his back – come on it was Gucci.

Karofsky looked down at him confused, "What are you talking about Kurt?"

Did he just call me Kurt? "The slushy facial, bring it. Just do it quickly."

He glanced at the slushy in his hand, then at Kurt and back to the slushy again. "Why would I do that? Quit fucking with me Kurt. Come on, I'll walk you to Glee, I'm heading to Spanish that way." He reached out to tug on Kurt's arm.

Kurt flinched away from him reflexively, and anger filled David's eyes, "Seriously what's your problem today Hummel?"

Kurt stood there dumbfounded. David Karofsky was offering to walk him to Glee. Just what? Had he really changed? "Excuse me? Your calling me Kurt?"

"Of course I am, have you lost your mind?"

He didn't know. Ohholyfuck. "Uhh I-"

"KURT! OH MY GOODNESS! KURT THERE YOU ARE!" screeched a voice, and suddenly arms were around him and hugging the life out of him. He was flung around to face the beaming Mercedes, "I've missed you so much! Don't you dare do that to me again. They wouldn't even let me visit! Come here I ain't finished hugging you yet!"

He laughed at the bundle of joy that was trying to suffocate him to death. She was every bit as fabulous and beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was better though. He tickled her middle until she let him go, "I've missed you Cede's."

"Wait what do you mean visit? Kurt what happened to you?" Completely forgotten in the reunion, Karofsky looked mutinous and worried at the same time.

"Like you care Karofsky," Mercedes snapped coolly, "Do us a favour and get lost?" And with that she steered Kurt away from him and began chattering about everything he'd missed.

But Kurt glanced behind him to see Karofsky staring at him with a look of pure pain.

_I need to get these memories back._

* * *

><p>"Some people laugh and some people cry."<p>

Rachel sang softly, her emotions etched on her face. Kurt was sitting beside Mr Shue looking down at the stage that held the twelve other members of Glee Club who were positioned on stools facing towards them.

"And some people live and some people die."

Tina smiled through happy tears, her steady voice travelling up to Kurt.

Puck 'sup nodded to him and sang out in his bass voice,

"And some people run, right into the fire."

"And some people hide their every desire."

Lauren smirked at Puck and waved at Kurt while quietly singing her line.

"But we are the lovers, if you don't believe me,

Just look into my eyes because the heart never lies."

Quinn and Mercedes sang in unison, their voices complementing each others and they clasped hands and smiled at him. Kurt felt his first tears roll down his pale cheeks.

"And some people fight, and some people fall."

A for once not moving Mike sang with Artie, who held up a sign that said "WE HEART KURT!"

Santana and Brittany stood up, giving each other happy smiles before turning them on Kurt.

"And others pretend they don't care at all."

"And if you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you."

With his low voice, Finn sang out loudly and air fisted him. Kurt knew he meant every word.

Then Kurt looked down to where Blaine sat, between Rachel and Mercedes, and met his gaze,

"The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you,

To pick up the pieces. If you don't believe me,"

"Just look into my eyes because the heart never lies."

Everyone belted jumping from their seats, tears streaming down most of the girls eyes. Mercedes filled the auditorium with her outstanding runs. Then everyone parted to let Blaine sing and the raw emotion in his voice pulled at Kurt's heart,

"Another year over and we're still together.

It's not always easy, but I'm here forever."

The other members joined back in,

"Yeah, we are the lovers, I know you believe me,

When you look into my eyes 'cause the heart never lies.

'Cause the heart never lies!"

Blaine finished the song in a whisper,

"Because the heart never lies."

They stood panting, Blaine had fallen to the floor, and everyone was hugging. Kurt didn't think his heart could take much more of it. It was beautiful and special and amazing. They missed him, they loved him, they –

Kurt's thoughts were cut short by Blaine standing up quickly and sorting the lapel of Tina's black blazer.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine<em> _reached out to tug on the lapel of Kurt's black jacket,__"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid, you'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me."_

_Blaine turned away from him as the Dalton students behind him began to sing out a rhythm. Kurt stood clutching onto his leather bag and waited for a main singer to begin, wondering where Blaine was dancing away too. Then he began to sing._

"_Before you met me I was all right but things were kind of heavy,_

_ You brought me to life, now every February you'll be my Valentine,_

_ Valentine."_

_He looked into Kurt's eyes while singing the last line and Kurt cocked his eyebrow up questioningly but Blaine just smiled and began to two-step with the Warblers, who followed Blaine like he was some sort of God._

"_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love,_

_ We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever."_

_The beat quickened pace and all hell broke loose in the common room. Blaine pointed a finger straight at Kurt, who stood rooted to the spot ,totally in awe of the boy before him with his heart swelling with happiness._

_ "__You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on,_

_ I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

_The Warblers slipped easily back into their two-step, each of them with joy on their faces, none more so than Blaine, his eyes continually locking with Kurt's,_

"_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love,_

_ We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on,_

_ I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

_Tearing his eyes away from the performance, Kurt looked around the room. The Dalton students were dancing/singing/bopping along like they were at a real concert, no hostile faces, no slushies, nothing but happiness and awe oozed from them. Kurt couldn't believe that somewhere like this existed; a place where the Glee club was almost worshipped. He shook his head slightly and was captivate again by Blaine's twinkling eyes as he sang,_

"_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans,_

_ Be your teenage dream tonight._

_ Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans,_

_ Be your teenage dream tonight._

_And this time Kurt couldn't pretend like it was an accident that Blaine was looking at him, he was actually singing to him, and Kurt scoffed, blushing slightly as the music began to soften. Blaine then belted and Kurt was gone in a happy daze_

"_Yeah!_

_ You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on,_

_ I can't sleep, let run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

_Kurt couldn't wipe the smile that was etched onto his face and he felt his pain ease slightly because Blaine was wiping it away with his encouraging looks and smiles. And when Blaine nodded at pointed to him he felt himself bopping along to the music._

"_My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_ This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back__  
><em>

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans,_

_ Be your teenage dream tonight._

_The beat slowed. He was amazing. Kurt had seen people own it and enjoy their performances before but Blaine was something else. He was like a Dalton Academy sun, radiating warmth and power and love, and drawing everyone into his performance. He was special. He was looking at Kurt again and he smiled to let him know how fantastic he was and how happy he was making Kurt._

"_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans,_

_ Be your teenage dream tonight."_

_Blaine finished classily but his eyes were burning with the passion that came with performing and it was directed straight at Kurt. Drawing in an astonished breath, Kurt joined in with the thunderous applause and received one last smile from Blaine before he was swallowed up in the crowd._

* * *

><p><em><em>  
>Oh.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Kurt?"

Someone was shaking him. Mr Shue. Oh, right he was still in the auditorium. But now everyone was looking up at him 'd obviously freaked them out with his immobilised flashback state. Mr Shue was gazing at him intently, "Are you okay?"

And without thinking about the rest of the Glee Club, Mr Shue or the shiny microphones that were a mere ten inches away from him on the desk, Kurt gazed down into Blaine's eyes and gasped, "Teenage Dream...?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - verdict?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Part 8 has arrived, and rather quickly at that - the boys were just itching to get written this time I think, although I am saying please don't start expecting updates to be this quick, special treat, unless the boys are talking to me again and in that case updates will come soon. Okay, I think I've rambled on enough. Just quickly want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading this, you guys are phenomenal and endlessly lovely! And I appreciate every comment/review given to me - please keep them coming, I love them! Okay so enough from me, love you all, here we go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8<strong>

From pure exhaustion Blaine fell to the ground after barley whispering the last line. His legs just wouldn't support him anymore.

_Get up. Get up now and stop being such a wimp. You think you'll get him back acting like this? Why would Kurt want a pathetic broken wreck? You've got to be how he'll remember you, strong, supportive, together. Get your sorry butt off the floor and make him remember._

He pushed of the ground and almost knocked Tina off of her feet. Grabbing her wrist to steady her, he smiled in apology and reached out to fix the lapel of her black jacket, "Perfect," he whispered.

"You were." she said smiling.

"Kurt? What did you think?" Finn called and Blaine turned quickly to see what he'd say.

But Kurt's eyes were glassed over, like he was looking at them but not seeing them. It was eerie. It was the same sort of look Kurt had given him in the hospital when he hadn't recognised him.

"Kurt? What's wrong man?" said Puck, furrowing his brow.

"Kurt? Kurt? KURT?" Mercedes basically yelled in Blaine's ear, as Mr Shue shook his shoulders. What the hell was wrong with him?

And just as Blaine was ready to jump of the stage and run to him, Kurt broke out of whatever spell he was under. Colour flooded into his cheeks and his mouth hung open, his eyes wide.

Kurt ignored Mr Shue who was worriedly asking him what was wrong, and stared straight at Blaine. And he almost fell to the floor again. Warmth and happiness were sparked in Kurt's eyes, and it was so reminiscent to the Kurt he loved.

And then he gasped out, "Teenage Dream...?"

OHMYGOD! HE'S REMEMBERED ME!

Blaine's mind went into overdrive, and went numb at the same time. He wanted to run to Kurt now. And it seemed like Kurt had that idea too.

But Kurt wasn't running towards Blaine, he was running away from him. Up the isle and straight out of the door.

Wait, what?

"Kurt?"

"What the hell?"

"Where's he going?"

"Did we do something wrong?"

Questions bubbled around him but Blaine didn't notice them. Instead he leaped off the stage, ignored the stabbing pain that shot through his leg and pelted after Kurt.

* * *

><p>"KURT! WAIT! STOP RUNNING! JUST STOP!" Blaine shouted at Kurt's distant frame. He didn't think Kurt was listening, so he just made his legs move faster.<p>

Why was he running? As far as Blaine could remember 'Teenage Dream' was a happy memory, one that should have began to tell Kurt who he was. So what was wrong?

"KURT, WOULD YOU STOP? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?" Blaine's breathing was becoming laboured but finally Kurt paused.

He whirled around and closed the distance between them, red in the face and anger in his eyes. "WHY? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'M SCARED BLAINE!" he yelled in his face.

* * *

><p>So Blaine was...was...what the hell was he? He was amazingly talented, a fantastic dancer and well Kurt couldn't deny that he was beautiful. The way his eyes showed the raw emotions while he was singing was heart wrenching and comparing both the performances he realised that underneath everything else there was warmth and love in those eyes. It stirred something in Kurt's chest, something that he hadn't felt for a long time. It was lo-<p>

_No! You're being an idiot. You don't even know who this boy is. You can't lo- Don't even think it!_

And seeing the hope that flashed in Blaine's eyes when Kurt had said 'Teenage Dream' was too much, asking to much and he couldn't take it. So he'd ran with tears streaming down his face although he didn't understand why he was crying.

Out in the corridor he managed to breath slightly but his legs wouldn't stop moving. And when he heard the door slam open behind him he knew who was following him even before the voice reached him.

"KURT! WAIT! STOP RUNNING! JUST STOP!" Kurt heard Blaine yelling and it tore into his heart.

He wouldn't hurt Blaine. He couldn't be what Blaine wanted him to be. He still didn't know fully what that was because every time he'd broached the subject, his Dad and Finn would start shifting uneasily and give him half answers before changing the subject. Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew that Blaine was special in his life. And that's why he couldn't face him right now, because he wasn't the Kurt that Blaine obviously loved.

It seemed like Blaine wasn't going to give up however and Kurt heard him shorting again, "KURT, WOULD YOU STOP? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?"

_Running's not going to help Kurt. You know that. Grow a pair and face him. Find out the truth. Stop running. Stop._

He stopped.

He was angry. He was afraid. He was hurting.

Whirling around, Kurt marched up to Blaine and looked down into his gorgeous hazel eyes and said - well more like shouted - "WHY? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'M SCARED BLAINE!"

Okay so maybe it came out angrier that Kurt had meant it and it wasn't even scratching the surface of what he really felt, but it was a start.

And a start that seemed to shock Blaine at that.

* * *

><p>Scared?<p>

Oh.

"Scared? Kurt what did you remember?" Blaine asked, fear already settling in his heart. He didn't know how much more of this pain he could take, he needed his Kurt back.

"Does it matter?" And the defeated way Kurt asked it made Blaine reach down and take on of his hands. This time Kurt didn't pull away.

"Yes. So much. What did you remember?"

"You."

Three little letters made Blaine's heart pound harder than when he'd been running. It all rested on this moment. He didn't want to let himself hope. But Kurt saw it in his eyes anyway, and wrapped an arm defensively around his stomach.

"What did you remember about me Kurt?"

"You singing Teenage Dream and being amazing. Dalton. Everyone looked so happy. And when you looked at me I felt..." Kurt petered off, scared to put into words how this memory had made him feel. He hadn't even admitted it to himself yet.

And Blaine knew he was pushing it, he knew that he shouldn't rush Kurt into saying anything, he never done it before, but he needed this, he needed to know where Kurt stood, what he really remembered, "You felt what? You felt what Kurt?"

"You're talented Blaine." He said stalling but Blaine was rubbing encouraging circles into his hand and looking at him beseechingly with those goddamned perfect eyes, "I felt...I don't know..."

Blaine let out a frustrated groan, "Yes you do Kurt. Tell me. Tell me the truth."

* * *

><p>He was kidding right? He wasn't going to stand there and lecture Kurt about the truth when it was the last thing he had gotten from him.<p>

Furious, Kurt snatched away his hands and snarled at him,"The _truth_? That's rich coming from you. Tell me Blaine, why do I get nothing from anyone when i mention you? Huh? So you tell me, tell me the _truth_ about _us_."

Blaine took a step away from him at the venom in Kurt's eyes and stood there awkwardly, unable to look him in the eyes because he knew Kurt was right.

"Hmm nothing? Funny that's what I've been getting a lot when it comes to you." Kurt snapped sarcastically. He was being overdramatic but it was the only way that Kurt was going to get some answers, "So before I tell you the _truth_ about some memory that I've got, why don't _you_ tell me who the fuck _you_ are."

* * *

><p>He wanted to shut down. He didn't want to hurt Kurt by telling him things that were going to scare him off. Ready to walk away, he put his hands up in defeat.<p>

_No. You do not give up just like that. _

_It's not giving up. It's realising when to stop._

_You think there is any time to stop fighting for the person that you love?_

_He doesn't remember. I can't just tell him everything, it'll scare him away from me. He's fragile._

_You know fine well that he remembers something. He's stronger than you give him credit for. Make him remember. Are you seriously going to give up on the one person who makes you better. Makes you stronger. Loves you._

_He doesn't love me anymore._

_You know in your heart he does. He knows it too. His memories are there, somewhere. Don't you dare walk away from this. Fight. Fight for him. You love him._

_I know._

He shook his head quickly, stopping the inner monologue, and said quietly, "You know who I am Kurt. You know and you're denying it to yourself because you're scared. Scared of what it means. Scared that you let someone in for once. Scared because you don't want to let yourself believe that someone loves you incase you're wrong about what you remembered."

They both stood there staring each other down. They were both breathing heavily. Both were in pain, had suffered and were angry, mainly at themselves. But even though Kurt was yet to admit it to himself, there was love there too. Pure and bright and so, so fragile that it felt like it was going to break at any moment.

"You loved me?" Kurt asked softly, after a silence that seemed to span years.

Blaine took a hold of his hand again and chucked quietly, "Love, present tense. I thought you were good at grammar Kurt, you're always correcting Finn."

"Stop changing the subject. You love me?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>So someone loved him. More importantly Blaine loved him. Kurt tried to let it sink in but it was all so overwhelming. Everything that he had remembered during his flashback was true then, he did...love...Blaine. And it seemed like he had for a while because it must have been an early memory...he had been wearing last season Mark Jacob. So Blaine was his boyfriend? Kurt didn't know what to think or say or...<p>

He found his legs failing and slid to the floor, shimmying so his back was against the lockers. And Blaine quickly joined him, landing with a thunk to rival one of Finn's. Kurt looked at him. Properly this time.

He was beautiful. He really was. His curly black hair was loose around his head unlike the gelled way Kurt remembered, it suited him much better. Soft, wide lips were parted slightly, the sound of his gravelly breathing was setting Kurt's heart aflutter. But he didn't trust himself to look into his expressive eyes, he knew what he would find there; hope, love, pain, unsureness and just downright care. Kurt took a deep breath and cursed silently when he was engulfed in pure...Blaine. And goodness was it fantastic.

And while Kurt could have totally let himself revel in the fact that Blaine loved him, that obviously they were in love, and he could just hope that most of the memories would come back soon, Kurt was still unsure. Nothing was black and white. He couldn't just pretend to be that Kurt because he really wasn't anymore...or yet. God it was so confusing.

Realising that he hadn't said anything he took another deep breath and tried to explain what was going on in his head, "What am I supposed to say to that Blaine? I don't even fully know who you are yet. And you're standing here telling me that you love me. And I have this part of me that wants to hug you and tell you I love you too. But that part of me, I don't remember it yet. Its so overwhelming. It's scary Blaine, knowing that I mean so much to someone who I don't know yet. I can't...not yet...it's too much."

* * *

><p>Digesting what Kurt had just said, Blaine really knew as much. But there was progress. He at least knew that he loved Blaine even if he wouldn't admit it to himself yet. He felt a tug as Kurt drew away from him again, looking confused and something that seemed like sadness.<p>

"Don't pull away from me Kurt. Stop it."

Kurt sighed, "Why? You did."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Blaine, totally baffled.

"In the hospital. When you realised I didn't remember you. I saw it in your eyes. You pulled away."

For being so clever, Kurt really was an idiot at times. "Because I didn't want to confuse you even more. You'd just woken up, you hardly remembered anything, I couldn't just act like your boyfriend when you didn't know me. I didn't want to confuse you."

"But why didn't you come back?"

Kurt said it in a voice so small, so full of pain that Blaine couldn't resist from folding him into a tight hug. Blaine realised then that he had been stupid, been a coward. Because no matter how much it had hurt that Kurt hadn't remembered him, he had hurt Kurt even more by not sticking by him and helping him to get back what he'd lost. He'd been so selfish by wallowing in his own grief that he hadn't even thought about how it all must feel for Kurt. After all it was Kurt that mattered. Only Kurt.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I was hurt. I was so deep in self pity that I couldn't face you. I didn't want to make it harder on you, but really I just didn't want to hurt anymore. I was wrong. You're everything Kurt. I should've been there for you. I'm sorry for hurting you."

* * *

><p>Kurt sniffled and met the gaze of this wonderful boy. He was so close. Kurt could have counted each of his long black eyelashes if he'd wanted to. But really all he wanted to do was make the pain go away. He trusted Blaine, he knew that already. And his lips were right there, looking so inviting that it should have been made illegal. He loves you. Slowly Kurt leaned it and -<p>

"Hummel, you tell me right now what the hell happened to you before I lose my head and punch your stupid hobbit boyfriend for hurting you." Karofsky snarled from behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I'm honestly drained from this...what did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I'd like to start by apologising about how long it has take me to update. School has started again and the work just takes over your life. But Part 9 is here in all its unglory, and i promise the next parts will definitely (hopefully) not take as long to update. Thank you so much for sticking with me and reviewing/alerting this story. You have no idea how fantastic you all are and how much you make me smile. I love you all. Klisses!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9<strong>

"Is this thing working?"

"Can he hear us?"

"Stop pushing me, he can't see you."

"Would you guys shut up for five seconds? Blaine? You there?"

Stifling a laugh, Blaine let the love he felt for them seep through in his voice, "Yeah I'm here. And I can hear you. But who's the you?"

Wes's commanding voice shushed them again and said, his voice sounding slightly tinny over the phone, "David, Nick, Jeff, Thad. Oh and me of course."

"Hey guys." He giggled down at the phone as a chorus of mismatched hellos were yelled at him, plus a half garbled argument between Nick and Jeff as to who got to talk to him first.

"I'm guessing this isn't a social call Blaine, since you wanted us all together, is something wrong?" David's mellow voice asked.

Guilt bloomed in his chest, he really wasn't seeing as much of his Dalton friends as he should. With the transfer to McKinnley, homework, glee rehearsals and the accident, he was lucky if he'd seen the Warblers four times in the last two months, "I miss you guys."

Jeff and Nick wooped in delight and girlishly said, "Oh Blaine we miss you too. Oh we do. Oh Blaine weeee miiisss yooouuuu!"

Stupidly he reached out to ruffle their hair reflexively and dropped his hand when he realised they weren't really there. Instead he said sorrowfully, "I mean it you muppets. But you're right David, I need advice, or help, or just well you guys."

"What's up?" Nick asked, the joking put aside but Blaine swore he heard Jeff mumble 'Doc' at the end.

"It's Kurt. He...well he remembered. I was so close to him. He was right there. I almost had him back."

"Wait what are you talking about? He remembered?" Excitement filled Thad's voice.

Blaine smiled, they had all loved Kurt too, "Kind of. He remembers teenage dream."

"Oh God how did he react?"

Pausing, Blaine realised he actually didn't know how to tell them. Everything had been messy and quick words and emotions and then Kurt was next to him almost kissing him. He shook his head and tried to explain, "He was scared? Angry? Hurt I didn't go back to see him. But then he almost believed me. He believed I loved him. He was going to kiss me."

"What do you mean was?" piped in Wes, awakening Blaine from his Kurt fill haze.

Mumbling quietly, Blaine answered, "Well I though he was, his lips were so close, did I tell you he smells amazing?"

"Yes, several times. A day." Jeff said sarcastically, but continued, "Again what do you mean by was? Didn't he?"

Fury knotted within him and he clenched his fists remembering how Kurt had jumped from him like he was possessed and shoved away from him. And the blotchiness on Karofsky's matched the anger that burned in his eyes, but when he went to open his mouth, Rachel and Mercedes had burst through the auditorium door, looking for Kurt and himself.

_"We were worried about you, did you not like the song?" Rachel asked indignantly._

_Throwing a despairing glance at her, Mercedes looked at him seriously, "Is something wrong Kurt? I thought you'd be happy after what you said..."_

_Swallowing, Kurt had smiled falsely and said, "I was just taken aback that's all. It's a lot to take in. In fact, if you all don't mind, I'm going to go get some air."_

_"Do you want me to come with you?" Four voices had chimed in. Blaine shot a furious look at Karofsky who made a 'bring it' motion. Before he could actually act on his impulse to wipe the smirk off Karofsky's face, Kurt laughed and answered, "No. I need to be alone for a few minutes. Honestly, I'll be okay, you go on in. David don't talk to Blaine like that and get back to class. I'll be back inside the auditorium in ten minutes tops. Seriously. Go. I need a diva moment."_

_And with one last lingering look at Blaine, he walked around the corridor and out of sight._

"Blaine, you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Thinking."

"You do too much of that. So what happened to make lover boy not kiss you?"

"That complete asshole Karofsky interrupted us and then Kurt got flustered and Rachel and Mercedes came to find us. The moment just got totally ruined. And then he went away. He said he needed a minute alone. He asked us not to follow him. I think he had his phone out." Blaine cursed the rotten timing, he'd had his Kurt back and it had been taken from him again.

"Hard luck man. But he's remembering, that's a good sign right?" Nick said hopefully.

"Yeah. But what if it takes him as long to believe me as it took me to realise I was in love with him? How am I supposed to wait?" he knew he was whining, but it was a serious fear. He'd been so blinded that it had taken him months to figure out what Kurt had seen in the first few seconds.

"You love him don't you?"

Blaine scoffed, half insulted by the question, his love wouldn't change."Of course I do"

"Then you put up with the wait." Wes said simply, and Blaine knew the rest of them would be nodding away beside him.

"And no offence Blaine but Kurt's always been a bit quicker than you when I comes to the whole love thing. Just be patient." Jeff pitched in helpfully, the insult covered by the advice. Barely.

"But how?" He was exasperated, tired and wanted to kiss his boyfriend again. He wanted to order their coffee order and laugh at Kurt's despair with his inability to tie his new black tie properly. He wanted 'courage', 'porcelain', 'puppy', and 'baby penguin' joke texts again. Kurt. That was what he wanted.

"Just be there for him, make him remember. Obviously singing has triggered something. Why don't you do more of that? We know how much you love the mike." said Nick cheekily.

"Shut it you."

And then it struck him. God, it was brilliant. Why hadn't he thought of it before. It was crazy mind you. But it would certainly make Kurt feel something, although whether it would be shock, confusion or love, he didn't know. But it was so out there it might just work. He had to try.

"I think I've got something. But it's totally mental and I'll need you to round up the rest of 'The Pips'." they all laughed at the nickname they'd adopted, "You'll all need to come round to mines tonight. Can you manage that?"

Nick made a choked noise of disgust, "Can a warbler sing? What are you thinking of Blaine?"

"You'll find out tonight. I need to go. Six at mine. Be there with the guys. See you."

"Blaine, wait don't you hang - " But Blaine was already hanging up the phone and rushing back into the auditorium. The quicker school was over, the quicker he would be with his best friends again, and one step closer to having Kurt back.

_This was going to be one hell of a night._

* * *

><p>"Kurt, is something wrong?"<p>

"Are you busy? Do you have time to talk?" Kurt asked quietly, shivering slightly in the cool breeze sweeping around his body.

"I always have time for you, what's up?"

He smiled and thanked the stars again for having such an amazing parent, "I needed to talk to you Dad."

"What's wrong Kurt? Has something happened? Is it that Karofsky kid, cause I swear I will -" Burt sounded like he was ready to hang up the phone and come to McKinnely right now so Kurt cut him off, "No Dad it's not David, it's Blaine."

Sounding much more relieved, Burt asked, "What about Blaine, son?"

And at the fondness in his Dad's voice for him, Kurt snapped inside. Tears welled up and threatened to spill over, and the ache in his chest grew even more prominent. His dad loved Blaine, or at least he had a liking that surpassed any other friend of Kurt's he had met. Blaine was telling the truth.

The words came tumbling out of his mouth, unsurely at first and getting near hysterical at the end. He told his dad everything. How much he wanted to just give in to the part of him that knew Blaine, and how much he still wanted to fight against it because he wanted to know everything first. He was frightened. Of being vulnerable, or being used, of being hurt. But he felt safe in Blaine's arms.

And Burt listened, gently encouraging him when it all became to much. It felt amazing to have told someone, it didn't feel like it was squashing him anymore. Kurt took deep shuddering breaths when he had finished.

"Kurt, I'm sorry this happened to you. I hate that you have barely any idea what's been going on these past months. But if you are looking for someone to help you through it, it's Blaine. He's good for you Kurt. Yes, you've had ups and downs with him, but he's been there for you. And he will continue to be there for you. I can't tell you what to do Kurt, if you want to wait until you know more about the boy then you do that. But don't shut him out. This has been tough on him too. You should have seen him when you were in surgery. He cares about you Kurt, even if you're not ready to accept that yet."

He was scared though, what if he messed up. What if Blaine couldn't love who he was now, if he only loved the memory of him. "But Dad, how am I supposed to let him in when he knows Kurt, the one before this accident. I'm not him." he said defeated, in a small voice.

Burt let out something between a sigh and a snort, "Yes you are. Everything you went through, how you handled it, who you became, that's all in you. You just need to find it."

Everyone kept saying this, that he was this person. Kurt didn't feel like he was this special person they all kept telling him he was, he was just a silly high school boy with a blank mind. How was he supposed to be himself, when he didn't know who he was. "How Dad?"

"Well you remembered meeting Blaine from him singing to you, didn't you?" asked Burt

Not exactly but seeing him sing obviously triggered a memory that hadn't been there before, "Sort of."

"Why don't you sing then. Sing to him, sing to your friends. Music is a huge part of who you are Kurt, maybe it will heal you."

His dad seemed to find ways to be the smartest person Kurt knew while being totally clueless when it came to everything else. He was right. But still Kurt argued for the doubt that was coursing through him.

"I just want to know myself. I want to know who my boyfriend is. I want to remember."

"Don't you think that everyone in your life wants the same thing. Don't you think Blaine wants that." Burt's voice was laced with frustration at his stubborn son. How couldn't he see that he had the strength within him to do this, to fix himself? "I love you Kurt, but you really need to stop moping and do something. Sing. Dance. Remember."

"It's not that easy." Kurt wailed.

"Have you tried? No. Try. Be the young man I know you are. Be that man for me, be it for Blaine, be it for yourself."

What if he couldn't do it. What if he wasn't good enough. What if...

_Are you seriously going to not try because you are scared of what if's? You're acting like a child. Man up. You are Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are the best singer in Glee. You are the most fashionable person at school. And you are going to be on Broadway. These are things you know. You also have people who love you. And one of them is Blaine. You know this. Now believe it. Get back in there and make yourself remember. You can do this. _

"I've got to go Kurt, but please try. I'm here always if you need me. I love you son. Be brave." Burt urged his brilliant son, trying to put through how much he really did love him. Not that Kurt didn't know it.

His dad was right. He was the best dad he could have asked for. "I love you too Dad. Thank you."

And while hanging up the phone and hurrying back into school, Kurt ran through song lyrics in his head.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to be perfect, I know how shocked you'll be by me saying that," he said, smiling at Rachel who just laughed quietly, "But I just hope you all like it. It's going to be tough, the next little while, but I know I have friends and support in each of you. I'm trying. I'll be back. Just you watch me."<p>

The music stared quietly, Brad playing soft chords on the piano. Kurt steady himself, found the calm within him and began to sing,

"Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading,

From all the things that we are but are not saying,

Can we see beyond the stars and make it to the dawn?"

His dad was right, singing made him happy, brought him a sense of Kurt that he had forgotten. He look around at each member of the Glee Club in turn, making sure that they all knew how much he appriacted them, despite their flaws and their past. But continually his eyes met with Blaine's and the look of wonder and love, warmed Kurt right to the bones.

"Change the colours of the sky and open up to,

The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you.

For all the things that never died, to make it through the night,

Love will find you."

The Glee Club knew that this song, no matter what Kurt said, was for Blaine, and they melted into the background as Kurt sang out the chorus staring into Blaine's eyes, a part of him laughing at the irony of his 'what if worries.

"What about now? What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late, what about now?"

Kurt let Blaine see him, finally letting him into the confusion, pain, fear and hope he was feeling. Let it seep through his voice and show in his flushed features. Blaine was rooted in awe and adoration to his chair, not even registering the squeeze on the shoulder from Finn.

"The sun is breaking in your eyes, to start a new day.

This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace.

Shadows fade into the light, I am by your side where love will find you.

What about now? What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?"

His soul, mind and voice were free, he was flying. He needed music, it was in him. And he was sharing it, with Blaine mostly. Tears were rolling down Blaine's cheeks as he watched his beautiful boyfriend fight for what was lost. He would never lose Blaine. He swore he wouldn't, and if Kurt was ready to try, there was nothing that would stop Blaine from being with him.

"Baby before it's to late,

What about now? Now that we're here, now that we've come this far, just hold on.

There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you, for all my life,

I am yours."

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine sang with to him, his powerful lower voice blending perfectly into Kurt's countertenor. Just like in his dream. It was perfect. They finished the song together.

"What about now? What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now? What about today?

What if your making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late.

Baby, before it's too late.

Baby, before it's too late.

What about now?"

The question hung between them as the rest of the Glee Club burst into appualuse. Which grew as Blaine hesitantly went up and hugged Kurt.

Maybe the song hadn't triggered a memory, but it had given Kurt the courage that he needed to face his fears and tackle his memories. He needed to trust himself. Blaine was there, waiting patiently for him. He wasn't going to throw himself into a relationship with him, but Kurt could at least give a proper friendship a try. And, when his memories came back, he'd probably love Blaine even more.

So he hugged him back, whispering, "I'm going to try." into his ear.

"And I'll help. I'm not going anywhere Kurt. And I have something planned for you that will maybe help you understand us better."

Kurt pulled back and was swept away again in those wonderful hazel eyes, "What is it?"

Blaine smirked and fixed a stray hair on Kurt's head back into place, "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - thank you so much again, and p.s i love reviews :D (hint, hint) you guys rock!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - We're in double digits! Ohmygoodness! I did not expect to get to this point and I would not have been able to do it without you wonderful people who review and alert me. You guys are amazing! I really hope you enjoy this part - again sorry for the late update, school work really does take over your life - and please feel free to leave a review, I do love them! But, seriously thank you for sticking with me and the boys! Klisses x**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10<strong>

MEET MY HOUSE, 6PM TONIGHT, IT'S KURT RELATED. THE WARBLERS WILL B THERE. PLEASE. BLAINE.

Within their respective classes, the Glee Club stared down at their flashing phones. Some with curiosity, some in frustration. After attending his end of summer blowout party, they all knew where Blaine's house was. And it was for Kurt. They sighed and quickly cancelled plans.

Moments later, out in the parking lot, Blaine received a mixture of replies;

THIS BETTER BE GOOD - PUCK

WE'LL BE THERE. RACHEL, MERCEDES, QUINN & TINA x

WILL DO. BTW, HIDE YOUR BROADWAY STUFF IF YOU WANT TO GET ANYTHING DONE, YOU KNOW WHAT RACHEL'S LIKE. FINN.

TELL JEFF & NICK 2 BRING THEIR DANCE SHOES! ARTIE & MIKE.

DO U WANT ME 2 BRING LORD TUBBINGTON? U KNO SO THE BIRDIES WILL HAVE SOME1 TO PLAY WITH. TELL ME. BYE. BRIT BRIT x

THIS IS SO GOING 2 CLASH WITH WRESTLING PRACTICE...LAUREN x

WANKY. was all that came from Santana.

He laughed, tucked away his phone and jumped into his car. He he everybody on board. All he needed now was for it to work.

* * *

><p>Hands snaked round his waist and warning bells began to sound in his mind. Here it comes; the bone crunching throw against the lockers or the toss into the dumpster. Hot breath in his ear. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God -<p>

"Hi Kurt."

Blaine. It was only Blaine, not a weeks worth of dull aching pain. He was hugging because they were friends. He squirmed slightly under the disdainful looks of passing students but could deny to himself that the way they moulded together felt blissful, perfect.

He allowed himself a few more seconds of breathing in Blaine's wonderful scent before untangling himself and turned round to face him.

Kurt's breathing hitched, still unable to get over the simple beauty that was Blaine. Shit, had he really been silent and staring all that time? What an idiot, he quickly stuttered, "Hey-I-didn't-see-you-there."

"Sneaky old me," he smirked, knowing exactly the effect that it would have on Kurt, "Can you meet me in the auditorium at lunch? I'll bring food. I have a surprise for you.

Kurt was aware of his heart telling his mouth to agree before his mind had caught up. And, as if sensing this, Blaine smiled, squeezed his hand and bounded away happily, looking every bit like the puppy that -

_"Kurt, come on please." Blaine begged, the summer sunshine that flooded into Kurt's bedroom illuminating his tanned skin._

_Without looking up from his magazine, Kurt said flatly, "No."_

_Blaine whined, "But Kuuurrttt, everyone's already passed that level, I just need you for ten minutes, please, you don't need to be any good, I just need another player."_

_"Why don't you get Jeff or Nick then?"_

_"They're on holiday in the Maldives, I told you that. And everyone else is either on holiday or busy. I even asked Brittany. I'm desperate Kurt. Please." he asked deploringly, swiping the magazine out of Kurt's hands and scooting forward so he was on his knees in front of him._

_"Please. Please. Please. Pretty, pretty please with a batch of cookies on top?"_

_He was torn between wanting to laugh at his adorableness and scold him for interrupting his daily fashion catch up. And then he realised that those were what he would do to an over exuberant puppy and promptly burst into peels of laughter._

_Catching the wrong end of his laughter, Blaine indignantly dropped his hands and began to move away from him. Kurt quickly pinned him down on he bed and kissed his nose._

_"You better make me cookies, puppy."_

He shook his head in wonder at this precious snippet of a memory. If that was what his Blaine memories had in store for him, he couldn't wait. And with a lighter heart, he walked to class thoughts solely on Blaine and the surprise awaiting him.

* * *

><p>"But San I wanna wear-"<p>

"Nick stop fussing, or I will-"

"No Rachel you can't-"

Hushed voices found their way to Kurt through the curtains of the auditorium. He couldn't see anything thanks to Blaine's red scarf that was wrapped tightly around his eyes. He accepted it, grumbling and ready to burst with curiosity.

But there was one good thing that came from it; Blaine warm hand was in his and it tugged him along carefully. The soft calluses felt strange but Kurt felt a zing of familiarity shoot through him.

_Just a friend Kurt. Just a friend. _

_Who are you kidding? He's gorgeous! _

_Shut up!_

"Blaine what are we- ummphf..." he stumbled over fold in the carpeted floor and went flailing forward. Startled and unsuspecting, Blaine was pulled down with him and they lay together tangled on the floor.

"I thought I was the clumsy one." Blaine said breathlessly, forgetting momentarily that they were being watched by his friends and pulling Kurt closer to his body.

"You..."

"Blaine I dont think you need us anymore if thats how you're going to go about this," Santana interrupted, her sharp Latina face peeking out from behind the curtains.

"Yeah, save that for later Blaine," Jeff called from beside her, sticking his tongue out at Santana and pulling her out of sight.

Kurt stared at the twitching curtain in shock and choked out an 'explain' kind of noise, while straightening up. He dusted down his coat quickly and thrust out a hand to help up Blaine.

"This was...is...the surprise. Come on sit down," Blaine prodded him in the back and gestured to a seat, "I hope you like it." He smiled his brilliant heart stopping smile and began to rush away, up onto the stage and behind the curtain.

"Blaine, wait! What is this? Where are you going? You can't leave me down here!" Kurt yelled after him, but his protests fell on deaf ears.

The lights dimmed. A bright spotlight beamed onto the stage. Rachel appeared.

"This is the story of Kurt Hummel. How he went to Dalton and found friends. How he conquered hearts with his undeniably amazing voice. How he found love." Rachel's face was serene, full of the emotion she pulled out of her back pocket when she came on stage. She smiled sweetly down at him and continued, "Blaine figured if the memories weren't going to come to you, we would have to bring you to the memories. It's crazy and a bit-"

"RACHEL!" Mercedes barked out an unseen warning. Rachel sighed and winked at him, and disappeared behind the curtain once more. Voices were laying out a beat and the curtain was whisked backwards.

Ten unfamiliar faces smiled at him, swaying in time with their music. They were dressed in some uniform...his uniform! Dalton. They were The Warblers...oh God there was Nick playfully shoving Jeff...and Wes and David totally lost in the music. Excitement oozing out of him, Blaine stood in the middle, his Dalton tie a little lopsided from rushing into his uniform, holding hands with...wait was that...Brittany? Wearing a Dalton uniform and a short brown wig that was styled uncannily like his own?

Kurt sat glued to his seat, unable to move from sheer happiness. Blaine had went to all this trouble to help him get his memories back. It was the most amazing thing anyone had done for him. He couldn't believe it. Brittany laughed as David bumped hips with her, and she quickly forgot that she was supposed to be playing Kurt.

"Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains,

I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind.

Your sweet moon beams, the smell of you in every single dream I dream,

I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind."

_He was nervous. Unbelievably nervous. He didn't have Mercedes or Tina or Rachel beside him for support. And his tie was so freaking tight. The lights were blinding and he was sweating slightly from the two step dance moves. But there was Blaine, brilliant Blaine singing his heart out and winking at him, telling him he's doing well._

"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!

Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight"

_He found Rachel in the crowd and she frowned at him. She then mouthed 'smile' while doing a cheesy grin and pointing. Enjoy this Kurt. Time to shine. And he dazzled the Sectionals audience with his brightest smile._

"Hey, hey,hey..."

Kurt slipped in and out of reality and memory. They'd helped him remember Sectionals - the enormous pride that burst in his chest when the judges announced they were going to Regional's. This was the best surprise ever!

But wait was the music changing? The Warblers waved - where had Jeff disappeared to? - and melted into the sidelines as someone in a red checked jacket and black skinny jeans sauntered on stage, hiding their face with a towel.

Mercedes and Tina whipped the towel away and low and behold Jeff stood there smirking in a brown wig. Kurt let out a sharp laugh as the music grew louder and he began to sing,

"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M-M-M-M

Just put your paws up

'Cause you were born this way, baby"

They unbuttoned his jacket - when the hell had they managed to get his clothes? Mental note to kill Finn at a later date - and Jeff stood there with a 'Likes Boy's T-Shirt on. He stuck his tongue out and smiled at Nick who blushed deeply and motioned for him to get back into the performance.

"My mama told me when I was young,

We are all born superstars.

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on,

In the glass of her boudoir."

Tine was stunning, and Kurt began to remember the feeling of total enjoyment and acceptance from doing GaGa. The New Direction's were all wearing their T-Shirts, even Santana was wearing her 'Lebanese', she's obviously found acceptance within herself. She made a 'don't ask' kind of look and turned her attentions back to wrestling the Dalton tie off of Brittany. He looked around the stage and tried to catch Blaine's eye, but he was no where to be seen.

" "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"

She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" "

"You're perfect baby." Blaine murmured in his ear, appearing in the row behind him, sweating slightly from running all the way round the auditorium to sneak up on Kurt for the second time today. He was so pretty, his cheeks flushed with happiness, his eyes looking like oceans. He would do anything for Kurt.

Kurt swallowed and turned to face him, "Blaine this is...it's..."

Blaine pressed a finger to Kurt's lips, "Shh. Do you want to see more?"


	11. Quick Note

Hi :) first of all this is not a new part (sorry!) but I just wanted to give you a heads up for the next part...I hope that none of you will have a problem with this but i thought I'd mention it, this next part will have klaine smut in it, not hardcore but it will be there...not a lot and I hope that I deal with it in a sensitive way but I thought I should let you know because I don't want to offend or put anyone off, but if you don't like that sort of thing you may want to skip this next part...and again I want to say a huge thank you to you all, you guys are amazing, thank you for reviewing/alerting me!

the next part should be up over the weekend and then I won't be updating until the end of october probably because I am away on holiday, but I promise to have at least two parts written that are super long. also a new fic should be up before I go on holiday (it's a peter pan/klaine) in case any of you are interested in that.

so, yeah, just a couple of things and huge thank you's! as always i love hearing from you, my inbox is there :)

and how amazing is Glee Season 3, everything I wanted it to be!

Klisses, Kirstyn x

_Sneak Preview (because I love you all): _

_Gentle, tanned hands intertwined with his and slowly brought them to lie above Kurt's head. Blaine's gorgeous tongue swiped softly against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He never took anything for granted, never forced or pushed. Kurt groaned low in his throat as he parted his lips and was rewarded with pure Blaine. It was hot and yearning but sweet and filled with love. _

_It also wasn't enough._


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N - this is a new part, not me rambling! so I hope you all like this, I honestly want to go hide in a corner because this is the first smut I've written, so please be kind to me (again its not proper smut but its big for me). again just a huge thank you and keep loving Klaine! Klisses x**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 11<strong>

"Here we go again, I feel the chemicals kicking in,

It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide,

I wanna run and hide"

Spluttering out a breath that became caught in his throat, Kurt watched the Warblers seamlessly thrust and grind to the beat of the music. Brittany and Tina sat off to the side blowing bubbles onto the stage, which Nick and Jeff couldn't help but pop.

"I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you.

Oh, oh, I want some more,

Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight."

Blaine winked cheekily after a particularly slow hip grind and bump with David and Kurt felt the colour rise onto his cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>It was just kissing. They'd been doing this for months now. And he knew that he shouldn't feel this giddy or light headed every time. But kissing Blaine was different. Different from the awkward root beer tasting kisses from Brittany and the forced one from David. With Blaine every hair stood on end and it seemed like light flowed through his veins with every longing kiss pressed to his lips.<em>

_Gentle, tanned hands intertwined with his and slowly brought them to lie above Kurt's head. Blaine's gorgeous tongue swiped softly against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He never took anything for granted, never forced or pushed. Kurt groaned low in his throat as he parted his lips and was rewarded with pure Blaine. It was hot and yearning but sweet and filled with love._

_It also wasn't enough._

_Through the summer all they had done was make out, and Kurt loved every single minute of it. Blaine hadn't pushed him for anything more, in fact Kurt was starting to get quite put out by the utter lack of want from him. Was this all Blaine wanted? Because although there was no way Kurt was ready to do 'it' yet, he needed more. Had he done something wrong? Was Blaine not pushing because he didn't want to scare him or was he really not that turned on by him?_

_He'd tried showing it too him, pulling him closer and tugging at his gelled curls and kissing him more deeply. But, ever the gentleman, Blaine always kept it PG. To be precise he always kept his hips firmly glued to the bed covers instead of on Kurt._

_Well, enough was enough._

_If it was going to take the horrific and embarrassing conversation to show Blaine, then he was just going to have to suffer through it, I mean he'd lived through the Burt sex talk, how much harder could this be, with the boy he loved with the whole of his soul._

_Pushing at his toned chest – focus Kurt! – he propped himself up on Blaine's dark blue pillows and pouted at him, twiddling with the edge of his cardigan._

_"Do you love me Blaine?" he asked him quietly, looking at him dead on._

_Confusion fluttering onto his beautiful features and the laughed nervously, "Of course I do Kurt. Why would you even need to ask me that?" He made to pull Kurt into his arms but Kurt dodged them quickly._

_"Then why won't you kiss me?" He tried not to let Blaine see how much it was hurting him, tried to sound flippant, but it came out as a half garbled mumble._

_Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and asked levelly, "I thought I was?"_

_"Don't be coy Blaine, you know what I mean."_

_"No, I don't actually." Blaine gulped as if trying to push away some repressed hope, "But baby penguin suddenly springs to mind."_

_That bastard. This wasn't turning out the way he had hoped at all. He should be pushing Blaine down on the bed and showing him just how much of a baby penguin he really was._

_'Do that then. Make him realise.'_

_He smiled mischievously and shot Blaine – what he hoped – was a sultry look. Blaine looked like a cross between a deer caught in the headlights and a child in a chocolate factory. Slowly, Kurt flipped him over so that he was pinning Blaine down on the bed. Kurt tried to quieten the voice in his head that was telling him he wasn't ready. Of course he was, this was Blaine, he loved him, time for more._

_He began to trail chaste kisses from Blaine left ear to his collar bone, eliciting a sharp pant from his prisoner. Reaching down between them, he gently tugged up Blaine's polo shirt and ghosted his fingers over the soft black hair's he found below his belly button._

_He was so warm and firm beneath him, and even though Kurt didn't know what the hell had come over him, he was enjoying at and he still felt safe with Blaine. Nothing was going to change, except maybe they'd be doing more of this and…oh…_

_Blaine started to moan._

_It was the single most gorgeous and sexy thing that Kurt had ever heard. Low, animalistic and so passion filled, it wrapped around them and made his already skin tight trousers even tighter. Why had he never heard that sound before? And why on earth didn't Blaine make that sound all day?_

_He wanted to hear it again. No, scratch that, he needed to hear it again. Needed it like he needed to feel Blaine against him, but that could wait a few more minutes._

_Kurt sneaked his fingers up higher still, twisting Blaine's chest hair between his fingers. God, the sound was like heaven. And, before he could even think about it, he bit down roughly on Blaine collar bone._

_He moaned loudly and began to writhe beneath him. His eyes were half shut and his lips were blood red and parted slightly, breathing heavily. A warm flush had creeped onto his cheeks. Blaine was the most beautiful person Kurt had ever seen._

_Nipping at his skin lightly, he sucked on Blaine's earlobe and growled, "Still think I'm a baby penguin."_

_Blaine lost it and thrusted his hips up suddenly and slammed them into Kurt's, reaching out a hand to grab Kurt's ass. _

_Holy sweet hell._

_So that was what it felt like. Blood rushed from his already incoherent brain, straight downwards and shot pleasure through Kurt that he never knew he could feel. Why hadn't they been doing this? Blaine started to twitch his hips slightly, grinding slowly against him._

_Mother of all that is holy._

_Fireworks exploded._

* * *

><p>BANG! BANG! BANG!<p>

Pain blossomed in his chest, what the-

"Oh, shit, sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to hit you!" Finn stood awkwardly, tugging a nerf gun out of an apologetic Jeff's hands. Luckily, everyone was so caught up trying to keep Santana from getting the gun, they didn't see Kurt slyly reposition his grey cardigan over his trousers.

He looked up and saw Blaine's eyes filled with lust, making him feel naked and flushed. He gave him a half smile and a bitch glare telling him he was going to pay for making him remember that later.

"Kurt? Kurt? We don't have our zombie costumes anymore because Coach Beiste gave them to Santa to give to the elves for their homes, but the birdies and us have something new if you want to hear it?"

He sat speechless, remembering just in the nick of time that she still believed in Santa after receiving encouraging nods from Puck and Artie. How was he ever going to repay them for making him feel this welcome and loved? He gave Brittany a thumbs up and settled back into his seat, watching them take their places.

"Tried to break love to a science, in an act of pure defiance, I broke her heart.

As I pulled apart her theory, as I watched her growing weary, I pulled her apart."

Santana held hands with Nick and although she was singing to Kurt, he knew it was for Brittany. She smiled at Nick and he lead them into the next verse.

"Having heavy conversations about the furthest constellations of our souls,

We're just trying to find some meaning in the things that we believe in,

But we got some ways to go."

Blaine climbed down off the stage and joined him, at least having the decency to look slightly sheepish as he sat down beside him.

"I take it you remembered then?" he asked, throwing a comforting arm around him.

"Remembered what?" Kurt said innocently but tilted his head to kiss Blaine's hand.

Of all of the things that she's ever said, she goes and says something that just knocks me dead;

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope, you won't find heart and soul in the stars.

You can break everything down to the chemicals but you can't explain a love like ours.

Oooooh. It's the way we feel, yeah this is real.

Oooooh. It's the way we feel, yeah this is real."

"No one gets to tell you what you are Kurt, no one gets to tell us. You're special. And how i feel is real." Blaine murmured into his ear, "Sorry for putting you through that, I guessing you remembered what happened at my house?"

Kurt nodded curtly, crossing his legs slightly more but Blaine didn't miss it and smirked, "Yeah, you did. What did you think?"

"I tried pushing evolution as the obvious conclusion of the start.

But it was for my own amusement saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart.

Of all of the things that she's ever said, she goes and says something that just knocks me dead."

"What kind of question is that Blaine? This is how I felt about it," he said, gesturing down at his trousers, knowing that their was no point in hiding it form him. Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hand, "Sorry, it's just a bit weird that I can remember that and not my first kiss with my boyfriend."

_Boyfriend._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit shit, he hadn't meant to say that._

_That's what you're thinking though dummy. He's your boyfriend and you love him. Look at what he's done for you. Look what he is wiling to give up._

_I can't love him, it's too soon._

_Don't try and kid yourself, you've loved him from the moment you saw those big goofy puppy eyes in the hospital. Just stop worrying for once and be happy._

"You won't find faith or hope down a telescope, you won't find heart and soul in the stars.

You can break everything down to the chemicals but you can't explain a love like ours.

Oooooh. It's the way we feel, yeah this is real.

Oooooh. It's the way we feel, yeah this is real."

Love shone out of Blaine eyes as he asked in a heartbreakingly fragile voice, "Are you serious Kurt?"

And staring into those eyes Kurt made his choice, "Yeah, yeah I guess I am. I'm not saying that I want to go back to however we were, but I really like you Blaine, and I know that in my heart I love you. I want to give it a try. If you want to?"

"Of all of the things that she's ever said, she goes and says something that just knocks me dead.

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope, you won't find heart and soul in the stars.

You can break everything down to the chemicals but you can't explain a love like ours."

"I never stopped being your boyfriend Kurt." And those tanned hands were on his cheeks, rubbing soft circles. His full lips were the only thing Kurt could see and he was filled with peace. This was where he belonged, happiness beaming through him. With Blaine. Kissing Blaine…

Why was Blaine kissing Rachel? And what was that crushing feeling of pain and jealously? And why the fuck was Blaine kissing Rachel?

Everything shifted again and a curly, blonde, surfer type flooded his vision. Blaine was looking at the boy with adoration and hope filled eyes, holding up a pair of blue and red diamond patterned socks.

_What the fuck?_

Kurt broke away, tears filling his eyes and stared stonily at Blaine, "Who the hell is Jeremiah?"

"Oooooh. It's the way we feel, yeah this is real.

Oooooh. It's the way we feel, yeah this is real."

* * *

><p><strong>what did you think? thank you, love you all!x<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N - I can only apologise for the lateness of this update, I've been out of the country for two weeks on holiday without internet, but in saying that I've only been home for two hours and I'm updating so I've got to get some brownie points for that. I'm nearing the end of BTABS, probably only another two/three/four parts left, but I will have more stories up. All I can say is thank you so much for reading this and alerting/favouriting/reviewing, I am continually shocked that you take the time out to read this. Anyway, the next part is also written (that is if I don't change it to make the entire story longer) and will be up around Halloween (again that is if I don't completely change it). But I promise it will be up soon. Please if you like this part, tell me what you thought, I really do apricate it. Thank you again. Klisses x**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 12<strong>

He couldn't let Kurt see how much that simple shift with his legs had affected him right down to his core. And he didn't dare let himself hope until he called Blaine his boyfriend. Then he couldn't help himself. Hands wrapped softly around his cheeks and he breathed deeply, revelling in the sense of wholeness again, before leaning in and kissing him.

It was beautiful, just like their first kiss, full of breathlessness and undeniable passion. He reminded himself that, for Kurt, this was their 'first' kiss, and by God that sent butterflies spiralling around nervously in Blaine's stomach.

_I need to be careful. _

_Don't push him. _

_But show him that you love him._

_ Don't scare him. _

_Make your feelings clear. _

_What if he didn't like it? _

_What if I can't stop?_

That didn't seem like an issue as Kurt roughly shoved him away, looking like someone had just torn up his collection of Vogue and burned it in front of him. No, wait, the fury and pain in his eyes was worse, much worse.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in confusion until Kurt growled, "Who the hell is Jeremiah?"

_Fuck_.

"Wha..what? Huh?" He was rendered speechless, completely unaware how such a perfect moment could have been ruined. Seriously did the universe just have it in for him? Every time he managed to gain some ground with Kurt, it tumbled and cracked beneath him, sending him plunging into uncharted darkness.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Kurt wasn't crying, the tears were there but they hadn't spilled, and he wasn't shouting either. He was tired more than anything. Finally, he'd let himself believe that this wonderful, gorgeous boy loved him and everything he said was true, and now he felt like there was nothing left but a kick in the guts and disappointment.<p>

He wanted an explanation though, as to why Blaine was doing this to him, making him hurt like this. He wasn't going to be a coward and run away.

"Honestly Blaine, who is he? And on that note want to tell me why you had your apparently gay tongue down a very obviously girl's throat, meaning Rachel's?"

He saw Blaine begin to argue back but Kurt barged on, voice growing stonier with every passing word. "Are you trying to hurt me? Is this some drawn out plan to make me fall in love with you and to break my heart? Because from where I'm standing none of this makes any sense."

It was like he a weeping angel, as Blaine stood shocked still and unblinkingly held his gaze. Why wasn't he saying anything? Had he mistaken the entire thing? No, Blaine had definitely kissed Rachel and been connected with this Jeremiah in some way - and he had been dressed in Dior's Christmas range so it had to have been this year.

Just answer Blaine, break my heart even more.

* * *

><p>He was joking right? Kurt wasn't asking him this. Again. Fuck, what did he have to do to prove he loved him and not every person was out to hurt Kurt. He was tired of being patient, understanding Blaine.<p>

"How can you even ask me that? You seriously think that I'm trying to hurt you? I love you Kurt, and I will continue to do so but you make it so fucking difficult."

He picked up one of Kurt's hands and placed a soft kiss on it. He kept his voice level and pleaded with him to get it, "Every time you remember something that you don't understand does it obviously mean that I'm the bad one? Does it? Weren't you not just two seconds ago, telling me you wanted to give this a shot?"

Their friends on stage we watching with clear awkwardness - even Santana looked like she didn't want to be there. But the couple continued to hash it out, unaware of their presence.

"Well this is it Kurt. This is me. I've made mistakes, I know I have, but don't you dare sit there and tell me I'm intentionally hurting you."

This is it Blaine, now or never, find out if he seriously means this.

"You know what? Come and talk to me once you've figured out that I'm not the bad guy - Jeremiah was a mistake, he used me and you were there to help me through with the 'break up'."

He flinched as he remembered the flirty comments over candlelight at the Italian restaurant, the blonde curls glowing angelically and fingers intertwined under the table. Did Kurt even realise that this hurt him?

Apparently not as Kurt drunk in the information and pushed Blaine forward, almost sneering, "Rachel? Did she use you too?"

"Uh, Kurt that's not -" Rachel was silenced by a frustrated Blaine, holding up a hand while the other rubbed his temples.

"I was drunk when I kissed Rachel. So cliche that I thought I might like girls after a beer-goggled kiss." He stood up, shaking slightly from some emotion he couldn't place; Rage? Humiliation? Pain? "We argued the next day, because _you_ knew I was gay, _you_ fought to be with me even when we weren't together."

A small burst of realisation flowed into Kurt's eyes, but it was too late, the damage was done now. Blaine needed to get away, time for him to run.

"I was a mess Kurt, I still am, but you were helping me. I'm never going to hurt you. So come speak to me when you realise that because my Kurt, you, would never treat me like this."

He gave him one more kiss and saluted sadly to the stage, beginning to walk away, leaving his whole heart on the drying kiss on his love's hand.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't leave. Please don't leave." Kurt whispered into his ear, tugging at Blaine's cardigan like it was a life line saving him from drowning.<em>

_"I think I can already hear your dad getting his shotgun out, listen there's the click of it being loaded." Blaine laughed quietly, trying half heartedly to escape from his boyfriends grasp, "If you don't want those bullets ending up where your hands are, I suggest I'd better leave."_

_Kurt grumbled, but with a raised eyebrow, he said sarkily, "I suppose blood really wouldn't look good on that shade of green."_

_"Oh you suppose do you?" Blaine growled, pushing Kurt back on the bed and nipping at his neck, "Nothing to do with how good it looks on your floor?"_

_"Maybe that too..." he said breathlessly, arching into Blaine's touch, "Why do you still have it anyway? Didn't you buy it for a date with Jeremiah?"_

_It wasn't an accusation, but it still stung. Blaine pulled away, fighting furiously with the feeling to rip the cardigan off. "I like it."_

_"But you bought it to wear for him, don't you want to get rid of it?" Kurt asked, not actually caring about it, purely just curious as he'd burnt everything he'd bought himself while trying to impress Finn - he shuddered again, still not able to think about it._

_"So what? I like it, is that a problem?" he retorted angrily. _

_"No...why are you getting so angry, it was just a question." Kurt said baffled, hurt slightly when Blaine knocked his hands away._

_"You know what he did to me Kurt, did you need to bring it up again?" _

_"That's my point! Why would you want a reminder of that?"_

_"Because this was also the first thing I put on after you agreed to be my boyfriend." _

_Blaine had to stop himself for shouting. Kurt's eyes grew wide as he listened, "It was the only thing clean - Wes had used all the washing powder for some stupid Chem class assignment - the tags were still on it, but I put it on and sang. A song for you."_

_"So maybe I did _buy_ this to wear for him, but I _wore_ it thinking about you. And because I'm so in love with _you,_ I like to wear it to remember how lucky I am, how lucky I was that day."_

_Blaine closed his eyes and breathily deeply, waiting for some sort of reaction from Kurt. And once again, he floored him, "What was the song?"_

_He looked up into tear filled blue eyes, "What?"_

_Kurt smiled, just a small one, the one Blaine called his shy smile, and asked again, "The song? When you went home that night. What was the song?"_

_A blush crept onto Blaine's cheeks and he mumbled, "Sparks Fly."_

_"Taylor Swift? Were you really feeling that mushy?" he laughed, secretly dying inside from cuteness._

_"It done the job that night. And it's a good song." Blaine said defensively._

_Kurt pulled Blaine off the bed and hugged the shorter boy, "Sing it with me." _

_"There's no music Kurt."_

_"Make some. In your mind" And in one calming breath, Kurt opened his mouth and sang out,_

_"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards._

_You're the kinda reckless that you send me running, _

_But I kinda know that I won't get far."_

_He prodded Blaine with his elbow and it was all the encouragement he needed to answer in his deeper voice,_

_"And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch, _

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of."_

_Their voices were the perfect compliment to each other, intertwining like their hands. Kurt spun Blaine round sillyly and smiled as he sang,_

_"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain,_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."_

_"Get me with those blue eyes baby as the lights go down, _

_Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around,_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."_

_Blaine answered back, easily changing the lyrics to make the blush bloom around said beautiful eyes. He deftly swung Kurt around and flipped his blinds open to let bright moonlight flooding into Kurt's room. Blaine smiled innocently as Kurt sang cheekily,_

_"My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea._

_You touch me once and it's really something,"_

_"You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be."_

_Again Blaine flashed his brilliant smile that sent Kurt swooning._

_"I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you, I know it's no good._

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would."_

_Kurt pulled Blaine flush against his body while singing the previous lines and pressed a kiss onto his neck while the younger boy sang,_

_"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain,_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."_

_Deciding to get him back, Kurt changed the lyrics again before complying,_

_"Get me with those brown eyes baby as the lights go down, _

_Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around,_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."_

_It was corny and romantic but special as it was shared between them, just singing softly to each other in the a place where no one could hurt them. The outside world was cold and harsh, but what they shared right then was burning with the passion of a thousand suns._

_"I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild."_

_"Just keep on keeping your eyes on me it's just strong enough to make it feel right."_

_"And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow,"_

_Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's ear and sang, barely louder than breathing,_

_"I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show."_

_And finally they came together, singing as one, the perfect blend of soft and tough, brash and shy,_

_"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain,_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those blue (brown) eyes baby as the lights go down,_

_Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around,_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."_

_"And the sparks fly."_

_Kurt breathed out, dizzy from spinning around in his bedroom._

_"Oh baby smile."_

_Whispered words, barely centimetres from his gorgeous boyfriends lips._

_"And the sparks fly."_

_The last line forgotten as dark lips met pale ones, love coursing through every fibre of their beings. If someone had walked in just then, they would have averted their eyes, not out of disgust but because of the feeling of intruding on such a passionate and yet tender moment. (Finn slowly closed the door, deciding not to tell them he'd heard the entire thing and was coming to tell them to either shut up or get out, some things are better left alone as he quite liked having all of his organs within his body.) _

_And in some ways, they both knew that the cheesy song was completely who they were; ones that could and would overcome everything, and would love each other until until it wasn't possible to do so any more._

_"I'm sorry about earlier, it was stupid of me to push something that I knew causes you pain when you never do that to me." Kurt apologised quietly, twirling one of Blaine's curls around his middle finger._

_"Shh, you didn't know, I shouldn't have flipped out on you, sorry."_

_The argument was not forgotten, within their relationship nothing was forgotten, as everything made them stronger as a couple. They were only teenagers but they knew their love was special and they weren't going to throw it away for nothing. The apologies weren't in vain because they both had to learn how to compromise and be mature. _

_It was their love that was going to keep them together, through both of their most stubborn and headstrong moments. _

_And that love could not be denied._

* * *

><p>Once again Kurt realised what an idiot he'd been; that Blaine was the one that would always be there. And with a crash, the auditorium door slammed shut and Kurt swallowed painfully at just how much of a mess he'd made.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N - Part 13 (unlucky, I hope not) and this is the penultimate part before the prologue so I do really hope you'll like it! (Next update before the 31st just F.Y.I) Thank you again to everyone who is reading this and alerting/favouriting/reviewing, I don't take any of it for granted and I always reply back to your comments and criticisms, so please feel free to leave me them. Just keep being amazing people! I love you all! Klisses x**

**Oh, and this part is dedicated to Lauren and Samantha, for putting up with my insuffurable doubts and fears and for reading this and giving me their honest opinions. Without them keeping me going, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far. So thank you!**

**Anways, here you go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 13<strong>

"Kurt?" Tina's kind voice called out from the stage, waking him up from his trance of staring at the shut door.

What had he done? Why did he have to always put his foot in his mouth. He was still that scared little boy who never thought anyone would understand or accept him. And he had just blown that chance with the one person who actually did.

Yes, seeing Blaine flirt with Jeremiah had ripped him apart inside, but had he really needed to scream about it and make Blaine feel horrible. Regret swelled with in him and stung behind the eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, desperately trying to find a handkerchief to wipe his face with.

"Are you...well are you okay?" She seemed to know it was a stupid question but someone had to break the tension that threatened to suffocate everyone in the auditorium.

Mercedes tutted and descended down the stairs, striding up to fold Kurt into a hug. And then smacked him on the head.

_Ow! That hurt!_

"What did you do that for?" He rubbed his head furiously, wondering if is best friend had gone insane. Couldn't she see he was hurting enough without adding physical pain onto the list.

"You two are such idiots! Isn't it enough for you to both love each other instead of uselessly going round in circles and hurting each other?" Honestly her friends were bigger diva's than her and that was saying something. If they couldn't see that they were meant for each other, then they were freaking blind as everyone else could see it, sickeningly so.

"I can't remember..." but the argument died on his tongue at the withering look she was giving him, "Okay fine, I love him but I've mucked it up big time now." He threw his hands up exasperated and plonked himself down in his seat.

For the love of tots..."Blaine loves you, he's not giving up just because he walked out."

"That's what it looked like to me." He mumbled, feeling himself being pulled into self wallowing.

"Why do you both have to be so intense all the time? It's been three weeks since you came out of your coma, of course things are going to be hard, but if you both keep pushing each other over the edge all the time, you are going to ruin this. And there is no chance I'm letting that happen!" She felt like knocking the sense into his head.

Kurt looked up at her with broken eyes, "Cedes I don't know if he wants this anymore. I keep expecting someone to hurt me and instead I end up hurting him. I'm sick of these stupid memories, they're just making everything so confusing."

She softened quickly, "Look just go after him, he's not a dummy, well any more than you are, he'll forgive you for whatever that was."

"What if he doesn't? What if he's finally decided that I'm just not the Kurt he loves." His voice was so small, so full of doubt that she realised that tough love was the only way she was going to get through to him.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Mercedes shook him sharply, "Stop pitying yourself, the Kurt he loves is sitting right in front of me. Blaine just needs to cool down and get his head together."

"I'm just making him hurt. I can't believe I said that about Jeremiah." Kurt thumped his head in disgust, _stupid moronic brain! Why'd you have to mess me up again?_

Rachel cleared her throat pointedly and received an elbow in the ribs from Quinn, "Not the time or the place Rachel." she muttered scathingly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "It was a mistake, you just need to face up to it now. And for the love of all our sanities will you please just kiss and make up this time and be happy. I'm sick of seeing him dragging his sorry ass around this school like a lost puppy without you."

He saw no trace of a friend just trying to make a friend feel better, Mercedes really believed they could fix this and she wanted it. She was right.

Encouragement from the stage engulfed him - along with a few kissing noises and gagging faces. Kurt hiccuped and giggled, squeezing Mercedes into a hug, "Thank you."

"No problem, now go get your man before I really get frustrated with you both."

_Courage._ Was the thought that flashed through his mind as he pelted out of the auditorium.

"Boys...seriously what was I ever thinking?" Santana said sarcastically, much to Brittany's delight.

* * *

><p>"So you ran away? Again? This is becoming a bit of a pattern between you and him." Blaine's little sister's voice scolded him through his phone.<p>

"Bree I had to, if he wants me he'll find me, I can't be the one chasing him all the time." he slapped himself in the head, and sunk down on his chair. Because the Glee Club weren't using the classroom and Mr Schue was feigning obliviousness in his office next door, Blaine had felt safe enough to pour his heart out down the phone to Brianna.

"So you don't love him anymore then?"

His head snapped up and he growled furiously, "Of course I love him."

"Then I really don't see what the problem is." she said simply, as if speaking to a child. For being a year older than her, she thought her big brother could be so dense at times.

"The problem is...it's..." but words failed him. He literally just didn't know what the problem was anymore.

"Exactly. Honestly, you both spend more time putting up obstacles and making up problems and moaning about them, than actually being together. Can't you just sing him a song and kiss?" She wanted to reach through her bright green phone and smack him. And Kurt. They were both being so blind. And repetitive.

"Bree it's not that..."

"Don't tell me it's not that easy Blaine, because it is. I've had to put up with your deliriously happy love songs since March, you have enough of them to make a six disc album. Twice. Now stop being stubborn and go get him. That is if you really still love him."

Blaine didn't even need to question it, his love for Kurt was the one solid thing that hadn't changed. So why was he sitting here moping about? Nothing should be stopping him from being with Kurt.

"I hate having teenage hormones." he moaned, beginning to shake himself out of his stupor.

"You want to talk about teenage hormones? Cause Jamie was just saying how Freddie was saying..."

"Bree, do you really want to go there...you're my baby sister." Blaine groaned, pushing down the wave of protectiveness that roared within him.

She seemed thoughtful for a minute before answering, "Not really. But I swear I will make you sit and listen to it if you don't go get Kurt right now. I'm not suffering through 'Candles' on loop for five days straight again."

Heat rushed to his cheeks, "Shut up dummy."

"Make me Blainey," she said, sticking her tongue out, not caring that he couldn't see, "Go now. And do me once last favour?"

"What is it? And don't say pick up Redvines again, your obssession with them is scary."

"Just come home happy today, bring Kurt if you need to. I miss him too." she said quietly, and Blaine remembered how her entire wardrobe had been reinvented by his boyfriend and the laughs the both of them had shared over Blaine's baby pictures.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine I really think that colour of pink suits you." Kurt said critically looking down at the photo album, while Brianna spluttered and bumped shoulders with him affectionately.<em>

_"I can't believe he didn't tell you that he had an obsession with Grease! He used to get all of our cousins to dress up as the T Birds and the Pink Ladies, and he would insist that he was Sandy. He'd get really pissy if someone even touched his copy of the DVD." she said, half garbled from underneath Blaine's hand, that was fruitlessly trying to stop his little sister speaking._

_"Bree...what did I ever do to you?" Blaine whined._

_Kurt glanced up at the siblings and smiled. They looked just like each other, Brianna's hair longer and wavier, Blaines's eyes darker, but the same goofy, warm smile and the excitable personality. He had worried about meeting Brianna, what with her being extremely close to her older brother, not knowing whether the girl would be hostile to someone coming into Blaine's life and spreading his time thinner, but she had tumbled down the stairs of the Anderson's and straight into Kurt's life. He now had someone to go get facials with and go shopping with if Mercedes or Rachel were busy._

_And looking at the play fighting between the two, Kurt felt a pang of jealousy that he would never have that kind of relationship - Finn and he hadn't grown up together, so their bro-ship was different._

_"Hey! Knucklehead! You're not getting out of this Scott free!" Brianna yelled, pulling him into a hug and tickling his sides until he was gasping for air._

_Blaine tugged her off, "Let him live Bree, I don't actually mind having him around."_

_"Oh really?" Kurt said, mock hurt, rubbing his sides and sticking his tongue out at Brianna, cursing the over exuberant fifteen year old's deceptive strength._

_Strong arms wrapped around his frame, and Kurt found himself nose to nose with his boyfriend._

_"Kidding." Blaine whispered against his lips, and kissed him slowly, warmth spreading throughout their bodies. They could stay this way forever, wrapped in each other and kissing like tomorrow was never coming._

_But reality came knocking. Or rather throwing, as a cushion came flying through the air and smacked them in the face, "Icky!" Bree moaned, pouting adorably._

_Kurt looked knowingly at Blaine, who smirked innocently at Brianna._

_"PILLOW FIGHT!"_

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled softy and answered, "I will baby girl.", determined to make things right.<p>

"And I mean if you happen to pass the store and you saw some Redvines, I wouldn't hate you for picking them up for me." Brianna giggled sounding hopeful.

"Hanging up now, bye Bree."

"Later big brother."

Sometimes it took other people to make you realise that you're being an idiot, most of the time you can't come to that conclusion on your own. And for Blaine, thinking about his curly haired, firecracker of a little sister feeling down because she hadn't seen Kurt, was enough to make him see that he needed Kurt, even if it meant apologising to him for storming out.

Even if the world was against it, he and Kurt were going to be together.

His accusations still stung him though and made him want to punch something in frustration. He needed to make Kurt see that if they were going to be together, they would have to work things out like a couple, instead of senselessly blaming things on the other. Kurt couldn't keep pushing Blaine away and then pulling him close again. Relationships didn't work that way.

Blaine had to sort himself out too. He couldn't expect Kurt to magically be himself again, because that wasn't just going to happen, and he had to prepare himself for tough times. They both had to compromise to make it work.

And it -

Wait was that -

No it can't be -

That voice -

Kurt?


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N - Do I dare to say this...it's the last part :D although I am so sad to see this story ending, I hope you will all enjoy it. There is going to be a prologue which will be up within the next week and then I can finally say this story is complete. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me and to the wonderful people who have talked to me throughout. Just thank you and I'd still love to hear what you think. So yeah, here it is, please stick with me until the prologue (and then possibly even with the stories I write after) but most of all just enjoy it and keep being absolutely amazing! I love you all. Klisses x**

* * *

><p>"The power lines went out and I am all alone.<p>

But I don't really care at all not answering my phone."

Quiet but powerful. Soft yet burning. One pure line soared through the silence and tugged at the core of him, making Blaine snap his head up in surprise.

His beautiful angel stood in the doorway, glowing brightly from within, remorse painted on his face like war paint, one arm half outstretched as if trying to reach for him but deciding against it.

It was then, sitting in the back row of Glee Club with Mr Shue grading papers in the room next door, that Blaine finally saw his Kurt back. The one with fire and love in his belly, always plotting his next fashion ensemble, with a score to settle. The one who could make heads turn with his clothes but keep them attentive with his voice.

His soldier.

His saviour.

And before he knew what he was doing, his mouth was open and he was singing back, trying to show how sorry he was for running away,

"All the games you played, the promises you made,

Couldn't finish what you started, only darkness still remains."

Kurt began to walk towards him, knowing that he'd been an idiot, jumped the gun and almost broken one of the best things he had had in his life. But because Blaine was who he was, Kurt knew that he'd never truly turn his back on him. He was too much of a hopeless romantic. And it was something he loved about him, his compassion and kindness. His willingness to help everyone and fight for the ones he loved. He was one of the few truly beautiful and good people left on the planet, and for some reason he loved Kurt.

But Blaine had been the only one fighting for them. Kurt hadn't. He'd been afraid, shied away even when saying he was going to try. His emotions were everywhere but he had meant it when he said he wanted to be with Blaine.

And this was him fighting for it.

For them.

For love.

"Lost sight, couldn't see, when it was you and me."

They both poured their hearts into the line before falling into each other, gripping each other so fiercely they were in pain. But it was the good pain, the one that reminded you that you were still alive.

"Why are we always singing break up songs to each other?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's ear, basking in the warmth that Kurt's body against his gave him.

"You chose the song." Kurt reminded him and they laughed quietly together.

Neither of them wanted to break the semblance of calm around them, but they both knew that the next move was crucial.

"I need you to listen to something Kurt. Just please. Before we go any further." Blaine said quietly, leading him to his just vacated chair. Kurt sat without question, although worry lines pulled his eyebrows together and he couldn't help but fiddle with his cardigan.

Before he could forgive Kurt, Blaine had to make him see that he couldn't keep doing this. Because in the end he knew that if he looked into those beautiful blue eyes and Kurt asked him to forgive him, he'd be back in his arms in a second. So he had to sing this, to make him understand. And after that, if he really did want him back, of course Blaine would be with him. He wasn't lying when he said he loved Kurt no matter what.

He plugged his iPhone into the dock and scrolled quickly to find the right song. The music started and Kurt's eyes widened almost in fear of what was coming.

"I feel like I've been put on trial with you.

I know that something's wrong and I'm the one accused."

Kurt sat in one of the plastic chairs that he'd spent years in listening to people sing their hearts out. But this time was different, because it was he who the broken and pleading eyes were boring into. Not Finn or Puck or Quinn. Kurt. And it felt horrible to know that he'd done enough to warrant a song from those emotions.

For a moment, Kurt felt betrayed. He didn't think Blaine would try to guilt him into feeling sorry. After all he was just trying to sort through the mess of emotions and memories swirling around within him. But he looked up at the almost broken boy before him and realised that this wasn't about trying to make the other feel bad, it was only about knowing what they wanted and being truthful to it.

Blaine wasn't playing the victim card, he was actually being stronger than Kurt thought he could be by actually letting Kurt see how much he'd hurt him. Most people would try to cover it up. But his fighter let him see the chinks in his armour. And as Kurt swallowed painfully, he knew that he wanted him, wholly and completely. This boy was the one for him.

Blaine hoped the lyrics were hitting home, because the song was perfect in explaining how he felt.

"When the verdict's in it's us who's gonna lose.

I can't wait for you to finally hear the truth.

Cause I shouldn't have to plead my case.

So much love to save."

_Come on Kurt, please listen. Please understand._

"If you listen to the things that your friends say your gonna be lonely.

How can you treat me like that when I gave my all to you.

Cause I haven't been messin' around,

I would never go out and do the things that you don't want me to do."

And even thought the words maybe didn't fit into the situation, the meaning certainly did. It wasn't lost on Kurt, who felt tears pricking in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend belt out the chorus.

"Cause I can tell you right now that you'll never find the evidence on me.

And that's the truth.

Oh oh oh oh yeah.

And that's the truth.

Oh oh oh oh yeah."

Blaine finished breathlessly knowing that if his point wasn't made by now it never would be. He flicked the remote with his wrist and successfully plunged the room into silence.

Kurt stared at him. Just stared.

And then he threw himself upon Blaine, catapulting out of his seat and choking out apologises.

"I'm sorry, I've made such a hindrance of myself. I keep telling you these things but never committing to them, who'd have thought, Kurt Hummel the commit-aphobe?" He hiccuped weakly and mumbled, "Sorry lame joke."

Blaine just smiled, knowing that the message had been received loud and clear, and whispered, "I love your jokes, even if they are lame. Kurt you need to decide, do you really want this, want me? Because you might get other memories that you don't like, and you'll push me away and I won't come back, it might happen." He shuddered at the thought of what life might be like without Kurt, "If we're doing this, then you need to be there, one hundred percent on the same wavelength as me. And if you don't, or if that doesn't make you happy, then I'll let you go, because you need to do what's right for you, even if it kills me."

There it was again, that unbreakable need to make others happy, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. "Shh Blaine, I've got no plans to leave you, because I want this, I really do. I need to be with you. You're good for me, you keep saying I make you better but it's you who does that to me."

He took a deep breath, teetering on the edge of this emotional cliff and chose his fate, "I want this Blaine. I want you."

Saying it felt like freeing a part of himself, a part that flew giddily through the air. It didn't feel like drowning, why had he ever thought it would? Deciding finally what he wanted was liberating.

Blaine's eyes widened as if he was looking at him for the first time and being shell shocked by what he found. No hesitation in his smile as he intertwined their fingers and leaned up to brush their noses together, bringing their lips closer...

"Wanky. Boys, you mind keeping it PG? My fragile, innocent ears can't take these sexual comments." Santana's voice called from the doorway, feigning holiness. The rest of the glee club and warblers swatted at her, none of them looking the least bit ashamed of eavesdropping on the pair.

"What's PG? Like the tea?" Brittany asked Jeff quietly.

Blaine giggled as Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "We'll finish this later." He muttered before turning round and asking, "Oh saintly one, was that too much for your delicate little ears? Or should I go grab that thing from your locker and make this thing a whole lot worse?"

Santana coloured the red of her Cheerio's uniform, up to the roots of her hair and just smirked slightly, "Well played Hummel, I'll get you back for that."

"So is that it then? Job done, you guys are back together?" Puck asked him pointedly, clearly oblivious to the passing banter.

Kurt looking questioningly at Blaine, this was his call, would he give him this last chance?

Their relationship at that point was fragile, ready to snap at any given moment and they both had to tread carefully. The road ahead wasn't an easy one, but it was one they were going to take together, because even though the relationship was delicate, the love they felt wasn't. It was a burning supernova. It was bigger and brighter than anything else.

They were ready for this.

"You don't think I could give up on this diva do you? Who would moan at me for leaving hair gel on his combs?" Blaine quipped, wrapping an arm around the taller boy's waist.

Kurt smirked down at him, "Or fill up my locker with food when I skip breakfast?"

"Okay, I think we get it now." Finn said, shifting uncomfortably while Rachel dabbed her eyes beside him.

And as the teenagers filtered into the choir room, dancing and singing nonsense, Kurt turned back to Blaine and kissed him, feeling the butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"You sure about this?" Kurt asked him, still trying to squash the fear of rejection within him.

Blaine smiled, "Definitely. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - did you like it? hate it? tell me :) thank you x**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N - Have I really made it to the end? Is this really it? Honestly, I can't believe that I've even managed to get into double digits let alone how ever many words this part is. It's been so fun writing this and having your support and again all that I can say is thank you! I think I have 88 reviews before putting this part up and I know that it might not seem a lot to other fabulous writers (who I admire and aspire to be like maybe one day) but it's about 88 more than I expected. I am really, truly sad to see the end of this fic, I have loved it, it's kind of like my baby as it's the first fic I've ever written and also the first story I've ever seen to the end. I've met incredible people during this and the experience has been outstanding. Please let me know what you think of this part, whether you've been here from the beginning or just saw this pop up and fancied a look, because I really do appreciate every comment and I adore getting to know you. I'll be writing more stories soon and I'd love it if you liked them too, but again it's your choice I'm just glad you've liked this one. So thank you for putting up with me and sticking by the boys. And, for the last time on this story, Klisses x**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 15<strong>

"I love you." Blaine repeated to the person lying on his lap, echoing his last words.

A brilliant smile, that made his heart beat in ways he never believed possible, was directed his way and his tie was tugged playfully.

"I love you too." After a moment's thoughtful pause, "Daddy? Is that what really happened?"

Blaine looked seriously down at his daughter, tucking one of her wayward dark curls behind her ear and pulled her up to his eye level. Large, hopeful blue eyes latched onto his in such a familiar way. "Of course that's-"

"Don't let your daddy fool you Freya, he's probably made your Daddy Kurt out to be some sort of freakish harpy." Kurt's half joking voice called from the doorway he was leaning on. And, as he walked towards them, even after all this time Blaine still was in awe of his husband. In a simple button down shirt and silver tight fitting pants, Kurt looked ages younger than his thirty five years, hair perfectly quiffed and a smile playing on his lips.

Freya bounced happily off of Blaine's lap and leaped into Kurt's waiting arms. They spun around happily as she squealed out, "No he didn't, honest. He said you were beautiful and had the best voice and that he loves you. Like I do!"

Kurt laughed and glanced at his husband, sitting contentedly on their sofa, "At least he's got something right then."

Watching on happily, Blaine thought about how amazing his life was. The laughs. The tears. The success. Their wedding. The birth of Freya. The love.

It hadn't been easy, not by a long shot and, when Freya was old enough, he'd finish his story properly instead of the cut down version he'd just told her. She still believed in princesses and magic and joy. The ugliness of the world was yet to touch her.

But it had worked against every odd, he and Kurt had managed to stay together and feel their love growing only stronger everyday. They'd made it.

* * *

><p><em>"You'll be amazing. As always. You don't need luck, you're Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you're fierce and you've got this. I love you and I can't wait to watch you shine. Love eternally, B x"<em>

_Kurt brushed a thumb gently over the card and pressed his nose into the flowers. Yellow and red. Of course, he would._

_"Five minutes until curtain up. Kurt you're on." the voice over the tannoy announced. _

_Breathe, Kurt. You can do this. It's just singing. _

_On Broadway._

_His debut._

_Fuck._

_Palms sweating and heart racing, he jumped out of his seat when his phone rang shrilly and he picked it up with shaking hands, knowing he had to leave, "Yes?"_

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back." _

_Blaine's voice sang softly into his ear, filling Kurt with courage he didn't know he was lacking. Why was he worrying? He had everything he ever needed. This was just something he wanted. And he was going to do this. Not just because Blaine was there to support them, but because Kurt knew that he could._

_"Break a leg sweetie." and the line went dead, leaving a warm fuzzy feeling to wrap itself around Kurt's heart. _

_He looked one last time at his reflection, momentarily forgetting he was covered in green make-up and smiled, "Bring it."_

* * *

><p>"Are you excited for your party Freya?" Kurt asked his daughter, light shining out of his eyes as he looked down at the only girl in his life that he'd ever properly loved.<p>

She danced around to the music playing out of the boombox (Blaine had refused to get rid of it, even though Kurt had vehemently told him it didn't go with the colour scheme of the lounge) and answered him, swirling her dress around her body, "I can't wait daddy! Do you think…?" She paused, worry crossing over her miniature features.

Kurt crouched down to her level and nudged their noses together, rubbing soothing circles into her little hands. "What is it honey? What's wrong?"

Her eyes flickered over to Blaine and she chewed her lip just like her father when he was nervous, "I just…Do you think everyone will enjoy themselves? What if people don't like my dress? I mean Auntie Rachel and Auntie Cedes are coming, and they always look like princesses."

Kurt shook his head in astonishment at his daughter, but smiled at her endearingly. She was totally like Blaine; the hesitation and need to please winning over her own self confidence. "Now you listen closely Freya Anderson-Hummel, you don't look like a princess it's true," Kurt began, knowing that he was receiving disbelieving evils from his husband and continued, "You look better. You look like a fairy queen. You are the most fashionable six year old in all of New York. And if it's Rachel you're worrying about, you've got nothing to worry about, get your Dad to tell you some stories about the hideous reindeer/carousel horse sweaters. You are beautiful, inside and out, and you don't need prettiness to be amazing, you just need to believe in yourself."

And Freya looked up at him in adoration and giggled in the way that only a happy child can and locked her arms around his neck, "Is that how you and daddy managed to stay together all this time, because you believed in each other?"

* * *

><p><em>"No. Don't. Just don't Kurt. Don't tell me you're going to be home late tonight. Don't tell me you've got another after after party to go to. Don't. Because I don't want to hear it anymore." Blaine threw down the towel he was holding, knowing that the breakfast dishes weren't going to get done anytime soon, and turned to face his bleary eyed boyfriend, who still had smudges of charcoal eyeliner on his eyes.<em>

_Kurt tutted, exasperated, "What do you want Blaine? For me to blow them off? They are my friends. I can't just do that!" _

_"And what about your other friends? What about Mercedes? Or Tina? Or Rachel? Have you seen them recently?" Blaine spat back at him. Pent up anger made Blaine see red, he knew that he wasn't really angry about Kurt going out tonight, it was that he was out more than he was in. Did Kurt not see how his behavior was hurting him? Did he not see how he was hurting himself?_

_His words stung but Kurt was too tired to realise he was right, "What about them? I still see them."_

_Blaine laughed, quick and sarcastic, "When? When was the last time you saw them? Rack that pretty little brain of yours. A week? A month? Did you know that Tina's dad is in hospital? Did you go and see the opening of Mercedes shop? Have you helped with Rachel and your brother's wedding?" _

_He was furious, tired and most of all lonely. Blaine missed Kurt. Plain and simple. After selling out show after show two years ago with Wicked, Kurt had seldom since been off the stage. Blaine was ecstatic for him, genuinely so proud of his wonderful boyfriend and he been there to support him as much as he could. But this new attitude of his; going out most nights, partying, dancing up against hordes of attractive, younger men. It was too much. And Blaine was sick of it._

_"You've forgotten who's really important Kurt. And I'm disappointed." _

_Kurt felt tears prick at the back of his eyes as stabs of guilt struck. But he was too stubborn to back down, "You're disappointed. That's fucking rich. You wouldn't even know those people if it wasn't for me."_

_"At this point in time I think I appreciate them more than you. They've been there for me." Blaine angrily retorted._

_"Been there for you? And I haven't?"_

_"No! And that's the point Kurt!" Blaine launched himself from his place in the kitchen and through into their bedroom. _

_"Don't walk away from me!" Kurt almost screeched, feeling like everything was bleakening and he was backed into a corner, but damn it if he was going to let Blaine win, "So I haven't sat and listened to you squeal over every email you've received from your agent. I think I could recite every fucking one."_

_He was scared, scared that everything was crumbling around him, and he selfishly picked an underhand insult because he didn't know what to do. His brain was still fogged with sleep deprivation after only getting in four hours ago. _

_Blaine looked like he'd been slapped, colour rushed into his cheeks, "Oh, I am so sorry for being happy that after five years of fucking struggling, my CD was finally picked up and people want me on their shows. I thought you'd be happy for me. I've been there for every one of your opening nights, and most nights after that."_

_Tears started to roll down Kurt's cheeks but he couldn't help his mouth from opening, even though he wanted to apologise and kiss Blaine and make everything okay, "I just don't need every conversation to be about you."_

_Blaine scoffed, "I'm lucky if I get a conversation a day out of you. I see you for, what?, two hours max every day and that's not counting the hours you're passed out on the couch from your 'nights out'." Blaine slumped heavily down on himself, watching without pain as his boyfriend wrestled with whatever he was feeling._

_Confusion crossed over Kurt's face, "What do you mean?"_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"Do you think I'm cheating on you?"_

_Blaine sighed quietly, the million dollar question, "You said it not me."_

_That - fucking - bastard. "If you seriously think that of me. Then I don't know what we're doing here. If there's no trust then there's no point. I would never do anything to hurt you."_

_After everything that they'd been through to get here and Blaine still didn't trust him. Kurt didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that he'd given Blaine a reason to think like that or the actual fact that he did. He wanted to leap into his arms and kiss away the doubt, but he knew that wouldn't fix this. Whatever this was. It felt suspiciously like a break up. Kurt blanched at the thought. No! This couldn't be it. No. He wouldn't let this be it._

_"This hurts me. You acting like this." _

_And Kurt looked at Blaine. Truly looked. He wanted to look away, it hurt too much. He saw a defeated, broken shadow. He'd done this. Kurt had made Blaine look like that. The way that he had when walking down McKinnley's hallways, back before Blaine had come and changed his whole life. _

_His composure snapped and all of his anger washed away, to be replaced with calm understanding and hordes of guilt. _

_"If you want to go out, I can't stop you. I don't want to be the one stopping you from being happy. But I need you Kurt. I need you to cuddle at night. I need you to have cookie fights with. I need you to help me plan our life together. I need you to be there when I walk down the red carpet because I want to show the world that you're mine." Blaine mumbled quietly, keeping his head down._

_Totally knocked off track, Kurt asked, "What red carpet?"_

_Blaine glanced up, totally devoid of the joy and humbleness that he'd been riding on last night, "Teen Choice. Best Newcomer. The single and the album topped at number one. I got the call last night. You weren't here and I didn't want to wake you when I got up this morning."_

_It felt like Kurt had been kicked in the stomach. How had he missed this? Blaine's dreams were coming true and Kurt was stubbornly acting like a spoiled party boy. He walked over to sit down beside him on the bed but didn't touch Blaine, afraid that he'd squirm away from him. _

_"Blaine...honey that's amazing."_

_Sniffing, Blaine replied, "It's nothing. Not compared to a Tony." _

_Kurt swallowed painfully, remembering Blaine's pride as he won his first award. His grace and poise continued to astound Kurt even when they were fighting. "It's huge Blaine. You deserve it. And everything after it. You are so talented. You take my breath away. Every day." taking a deep breath, he turned Blaine's chin so he was looking into his eyes, "I'm so sorry. I haven't been myself lately. I guess I got caught up in the bright lights of Broadway." Kurt snorted humorlessly, "And the flowing alcohol of the after parties. I can't say that it's going to change instantly, but I'll try. I'm going to be here more. Because I love you. And because I've been selfish."_

_Blaine shook is head slightly, "I want you to be happy, Kurt, no matter what that happiness is. Just maybe include me more? I want to be in your life, I'm your boyfriend after all. I love you. Can you just come home more? I really miss you."_

_Was that such a big ask, really, from the person that Kurt was supposed to be head over heels in love with. And he still was. Nothing had changed about that. Maybe nothing could fix this argument, but could he still fix their lives?_

_He placed a kiss on Blaine's nose, "With that ass, I don't know why I ever leave this room."_

* * *

><p>Kurt stole a glace at Blaine who shook his head slightly and laughed at Freya's question, "I guess you could say me and your Daddy Kurt were meant to be together, even when he was acting like Snape."<p>

He rolled his eyes at Blaine's comparison and added, "And believe me your Daddy Blaine was no Flynn Rider at times."

Freya sighed and folded her arms, "I like those characters though. They did everything for the one that they loved."

* * *

><p><em>How could one night be this perfect?<em>

_ Blaine breathed in deeply, loving the way the crisp Autumn smell hit his nose sharply and the crickets in the grass sang softly. He looked up at the bight moon in the sky while the stars twinkled in conversation around it and threw his head back and laughed deeply. The angel lying in his arms grumbled in response to the loud noise and sprang up to smile adorably at him. _

"_I love you." Kurt said simply and pressed their lips together, intertwining his fingers in the back of Blaine's hair. He pushed him back against the comforter they'd used as a make-shift blanket and leaned over his warm body. He was contented just to do this for the rest of his life. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of the way Blaine hummed underneath him, moaning softly in pleasure._

"_Blaine?" he mumbled over his lips after a few minutes of just lying staring into his boyfriends eyes, receiving a grunt in reply._

"_I know I said I wanted to make it a big fancy sha-bang but tonight's perfect. Your're perfect. And I can't think why I'm waiting." He said it seriously, knowing that this could and would change their lives forever._

_But Blaine missed the point completely and rumbled with laughter, "Sha-bang? Really, Kurt? An A in Advanced English and you came up with sha-bang. Your vocabularly continues to astound me."_

_Kurt swatted his arm and said disgruntled, "Don't lie there and make fun of me when I'm trying to bloody propose to you!"_

_That caught Blaine's attention. 'Good! Serves him right!' Kurt thought smugly. _

_Kurt felt immideatly bad for the remark as Blaine's eyes widened in shock and his heart thudded almost audibly, "But…No!...You can't propose to me. I'm supposed to propose to you!"_

_Blaine couldn't believe he was hearing this, he had everything planned, the big 'sha-bang' as Kurt had just called it. He wanted to make Kurt feel special and amazing and he wanted it to be perfect. For Kurt. _

"_Who says? Relationship stereotype much? Anyways I top most of the time so, on your logic, shouldn't I be the one proposing to you?" Kurt grinned evily, beating Blaine at his own game._

"_Who's stereotyping now?"_

_They both laughed quietly together and hush fell in the clearing in the woods next to their small apartment. Blaine wove his fingers with Kurt's and asked him, a little breathless, "Why are we arguing about this?"_

"_You started it." He shot back._

"_You're doing it again."_

_Kurt huffed and straddled Blaine's lap, "Okay. Fine. Blaine Warbler," Blaine rolled his eyes at the old nickname, "Would you do me the honor of marrying me and keeping me happy for the rest of my life? I'm forgoing traditional speeches in light of the fact that you can't make me any happier than I am every day that I wake up and know that you're mine. And there's nothing traditional about us anyway."_

_And maybe it wasn't the perfect speech that Kurt had imagined himself saying to Blaine, but in the moment it was heartfelt and beautiful and he meant every single word. He wanted this with all of his being. He just needed Blaine to say yes._

_Blaine placed a finger over Kurt's lips, making sure that he was stopping his nervous rambling. He smiled widely and couldn't shake the feeling that he had every year on the first day of school. What if he messed this up? What if this wasn't what Kurt had imagined his perfect proposal to be?_

"_Blaine?" Kurt's nose was scrunched up nervously but he saw the happiness radiating out of his eyes. Of course it didn't have to be perfect, it just had to be meaningful and special._

"_Only if you promise to keep moaning at me every day of my life for leaving the tap running when I brush my teeth and for leaving my shoes out, because we both know I'm going to keep doing it." Kurt giggled giddily, "Keep whispering 'I love you's' to me in the mornings and never ever stop making me laugh. Love me all of your life because I am never giving up on you, and I'll love you until I'm old and wrinkled and you don't want to look at me anymore. And even after that, I'm going to love you. Because you are how I survive Kurt. You're my everything. Marry me?"_

_A heart beat passed_

_And then their lips met in a silent, but the strongest, "I will."_

* * *

><p>"Daddy? Daddy? Katy Perry's on! Dance with me?" Freya's little voice commanded, pulling Blaine out of his seat and smushing herself in between her fathers.<p>

Stubble was rough on Blaine's cheek as Kurt stroked the soft pad of his index finger along his jawline, stopping to linger at his lips. The mischeivious sixteen year old boy that Blaine fallen in love with shone though in the half smile and he leaned in around Freya to kiss him on the nose, a familiar gesture that still sent shivers up and down their spines.

"Eww! Daddy what are you doing? Kissing is gross!" Freya chirped faking disgust and raced through into the kitchen when the couple heard her run into her Auntie BreeBree's arms.

* * *

><p><em>He wasn't nervous. No doubt crossed his mind and no manic look pierced his hazel eyes. This wasn't something to be scared of, it was something he'd been waiting for his entire life. After today Blaine knew that he wasn't going to ride off into the sunset and have a happily ever after, but it was going to be the biggest and greatest adventure of his life. He was ready for this.<em>

_As the music started, he chuckled to himself. He closed his eyes and imagined his little piece of heaven singing along, the soft tremor of his voice melting his heart._

"_You ready for this Blainey?" Bree's voice whispered into his ears, her soft curls swaying in the light summer breeze, "You'd better be, because your future just arrived."_

_His heart pounded loudly, as if trying to burst through his chest. Deep breath Blaine. Everything is going to be perfect. He smoothed out his tie one last time and turned to watch his angel join him at the altar._

* * *

><p>"She's exactly like you, you know. Tough. Funny. Stubborn. Cheeky." Blaine laughed, pressing his forehead against Kurt's and breathing in the gorgeous scent that no one would ever manage to perfect apart from the man himself.<p>

Kurt leaned into him and said sarcastically, "Oh, how my husband knows how to get into my pants."

They stayed like that for a moment, both still unbelieving that they'd ever been so lucky. The silence was comfortable, the kind that didn't need to be filled with meaningless words because everything of importance was said with their eyes.

Some days they wanted to tear the other's hair out, slammed door and cried in the shower, frostily snapping at each other. But those days were far and in between. The idea that love became complacent and like a routine had never really applied to them, even though it scared them to their cores. Every day Blaine would find another look, another twinkle in Kurt's eyes, that made his love grow, the same way that Kurt found a new way Blaine's hands flexed around an object or his body swayed to music. Most days they loved each other so much that it hurt. They showed it in different ways, the lingering touch on the back of hands while cooking or the heady rush of sweaty skin on skin. Their lives were difficult, continually throwing challenges at them, but what couple didn't have that? They made it work, sometime they didn't even need to try, it just did. They were meant for each other. Meant to be amazing parents to Freya. And they weren't going to let something as inconsequential as life stop them.

"After the party, Freya is going back to Bree and Graham's for the night. Apparently she can only get their present when she's at their house. I swear if they've got her 'Jelli Baff' I will kill her, the mess it made of Bree's hair when she was a kid, it took me four washes straight just to get her curls back. I don't even know where she'd get that now. I suppose that's one of the perks of being a movie star." Blaine rambled quietly, realising that he hadn't actually told Kurt what he had meant to in the first place, "Anyway, what I meant was, we're going to have the appartment to ourselves for an entire night. And entire night with the fridge fully stocked with whipped cream, ice cream, strawberries and chocolate."

Blaine waggled his eye brows idiotically and Kurt snorted, "Aren't you getting a bit old to be having teenage girl slumber parties?"

"I don't know what slumber parties you went to, but mines most certainly didn't end up with the host licking desert off of the person they loved."

"You'd be surprised at what happened at Santana's house when you were away for Spring Break." Kurt said seriously, sticking his tongue out at the disbelief on Blaine's face.

Blaine decided to get him back, placing a hand on Kurt's hip and pressing slowly against him and Kurt groaned in response, "Ahh, a little preview of what is to come I see. Keep it in your pants baby, although with how you're looking it might be me with the problem."

Narrowing his eyes, Kurt gave out the trusty bitch glare but softened quickly – or hardened, he couldn't tell really – as Blaine brought their lips together.

Fireworks.

Love.

Brilliance.

And all the time in the world.

"Boys…your little girl's got guests, save it for tonight." Santana called from the front door, which she'd just magically opened by herself, Brittany deep in discussion behind her with their next door neighbour who was slowly looking more and more baffled.

Kurt looked at Blaine as if to say 'Some things never change.'

And their love never did.


End file.
